


No love for the prince… but the wolf

by OlailaB



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Destiny, Domination, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Freyja - Freeform, Friendship, Future, Gods, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, NSF, NSFW, Omens, Oral, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Raiding, Recovery, Redemption, Seer, Sex, Smut, Submission, raid, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlailaB/pseuds/OlailaB
Summary: Y/N learns of a secret, one that breaks her, then makes her. The prince has lost out.The wolf will claim the spoils.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader, Halfdan the Black/You, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, ivar/reader friendship, ubbe/reader frienship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Splintered

Splinters flew from the tree as the axes hit the target once, twice… three times. The ground no longer of undisturbed snow, but of muddy boot prints, rushed, deep with more splinters being buried in the frenzy. Frantic pacing to and from as the methodic thunk, thunk, thunk landed, with each hit a soft pant, a whine of anger, sore lungs crying for release as the maiden stood ready to repeat the mantra. She bled sadness, the forest itself taking pity on her, the animals silenced and watching, the birds avoiding her circle, it seemed as though her world shrunk to a 10 foot circle. Nobody else, nothing else, just her swift sure frame and the tree. That damned tree. Curse the tree.

Thunk.  
Thunk… thunk.

The snow was falling from the sky gently, kissing her long brown hair and weeping in it, for the gods must surely have felt her pain. Her eyes red and sore from crying, her nose pink from the chill as she was only wearing a dress, no furs or cloak- for those had been discarded in her hurry to the secluded training area in the woods. She had fled from Kattegat an hour ago, she had stormed to the forest in anger and didn’t even look at those who passed her in the streets. Her mind reeled and she needed to silence it. Now. She needed her own voice in her mind, she needed to speak to herself and the gods. She needed to speak to Freyja. 

Thunk.  
Thunk… thunk.

The target had been split in two and had fallen from the tree a few throws ago. Yet the axes kept being sent in to the trunk. They gored at it, creating deep cuts, as if it were a man destined to die… this tree couldn’t be used for target practice for Ubbes knives now. He would forgive her, given the circumstances. She felt souls approaching from the path, she knew they would follow, that they’d break her circle. Her pants had become rough, her eyes glazed in pain and anger, twisted in to one sure fire rage that had one objective.  
To destroy that fucking tree.  
For that was all she could do for the time being. Freyja had blessed her to love a man, yet it was a curse and she begged her eyes for it not to be true. But she saw it, heard it, confirmed it herself and asked the goddess to let that love die and blossom anew in time for another. She couldn’t stay here, he humiliated her. She knew she had to leave. She had a plan, every shieldmaiden had to have a plan. 

This proved everything she feared. He did not care for her, he did not even try to love her, he used her as a way to get his mother off his back. He married her because he needed a lady to tend to his house and make him comfortable, all the while he fucked any bitch with a pulse, shared them even with his brother. The lady had heard the thralls rumours and counted how many times he had lay with another allegedly, the number had been too much to be true. The nights they lay together were so few she could count them on one hand, despite being married a year now. Y/N hated her husband and although she knew men strayed from the marital bed now and again she could not bare for it to happen in her marriage. She was used, by him...

Hvitserk fucking Ragnarsson.

As she contemplated her sad fate in the hands of the gods she did not hear the laboured pacing coming toward her, metallic steps that any should recognize. Ivar stopped a few feet from her, his face crinkled in sadness for his good-sister, blue eyes he inherited from his father darkened for her. He heard of the rumours of Ubbe, sometimes Sigurd and Hvitserks woman- Margrethe, but he had hoped it not to be true, for his childhood and best friend Y/N deserved true love.

Hvitserk had married her last winter, to strengthen the bonds between her father and theirs, from one king to another. The middle princess glowed when the announcement was made and Hvitserk seemed happy at the prospect of being a husband. That was a lie. He smiled for the easy life he had gained, not for the firey intelligent woman he could call his own.  
Y/N.  
The pure Y/N, the maiden of the forests, her green eyes, pale skin and brown hair inclined her more to be a forest goddess than a mere mortal. This became even more enforced as she could silence a forest on a raid by simply stepping in to it, animals scarcely seen came out to be sacrificed for sustenance, rivers flowed clean and full for a prosperous camp and never were they seen or ambushed on a raid with Y/N. Oh no they did the ambushing. Her ties to the forest made her valuable in raids, Ragnar himself blessed her luck when they had found rare healing herbs when injured men and women needed their infections purged. Many had been saved by her foraging.

Y/N readied her axes, her breathing deep and silent, she knew he was stood behind her, she felt it. Ivar had stopped the others coming to calm her, he came this far alone, only Ubbe was sympathetic enough to be a hundred feet or so behind. Ubbe held her fur cloak in his hands, wringing it to and fro, looking at his youngest brother go on ahead. Sigurd and Aslaug behind him matching in their deep frowns and sad eyes. They felt vile for not telling her the truth. That left Hvitserk kicking snow sat on a boulder at the beginning of the forest, head in hands waiting for his bride to be coaxed back to him.

Y/Ns head replayed the previous moments in her head...

Y/N was standing at the ajar door of the great hall, her small palm ready to push it open to see her family, her husband. But a snippet of conversation stopped her dead in her tracks.  
‘’Hvitserk is late…He is never late to meetings. Ivar, Sigurd, Ubbe where is your brother?’’ Aslaug spoke gently, but with authority nonetheless. They may be her sons but they needed to be reminded who was in charge, the Queen.  
They had called a meeting to speak about another raid, this time with a King… Finehair? Y/N couldn't remember.  
Sigurd had gulped visibly and nudged Ubbe to tell their mother. The older Ragnarsson had rolled his eyes and jumped up.

‘’Hvitserk is at my home mother, he is finishing up some work that he helped me with…’’ Ubbe spoke eyeing Ivar, hoping the younger brother hadn't caught on to the secret behind his words. Ivar didn’t need to know. It isn’t Ivars business.  
Aslaug had smiled ever so sadly, she of course heard the rumours, but didn’t have the heart to tell Y/N of her sons supposed infidelity. She herself had actually doubted if it was true, but decided to see for herself. IF it were true she needed the proof of the actual sight.

Y/N lingered behind in the shadows as the group left the great hall. They had marched right by her as she pressed in to a darkened corner of the street. Aslaug marched ahead, Ivar crawling behind as fast as he could as he pondered what lit a fire under his mothers ass. Aslaug radiated authority, she radiated a hidden anger and fear. If it was true it risked the arrangement between kingdoms, Y/N’s father would break the alliance and take her back in a heartbeat, they needed the trade of his kingdom to prepare for the next raid. Plus Aslaug loved her as a daughter.  
Moans and groans could be heard from Ubbes home, Aslaug didn’t need to be quiet in her pursuit. She burst through the door, only a handful of paces in the main room and she glared fury at the scene before her, Hvitserk and Margrethe… Naked, still like a started pair of deer, entwined in the furs of Ubbe’s bed. Not long after they were joined by the rest of the family and many many harsh things could be heard from the Queen. Once her screaming stopped she interrogated.  
‘’Why?!?! You are risking the alliance! What are you doing?’’ Aslaug had seethed, her eyes like pure fire. Hvitserk groaned as he threw himself back on the furs, he did not want this to happen. Ivar had thrown clothes at them and spat on the both of them, he looked to the others in the room… oh so they had some form of knowledge about this, great. Sigurd and Ubbe backed in to a corner, as they had known this was going on, Sigurd had shared a bed with Margrethe a time or so… The less they were involved the better.

‘’Mother, this is not the time or place. Y/N is just my wife in name. But I do not desire her, love her even less than that. I have an easy homelife and her alliance is a bonus for us all. But I will not lie to myself by treating her as my woman. She is just an easy fuck every couple of months… its not a big de….. Y/N’’ Hvisterks stopped as a black fur cloak caught his eyes to his left.

Y/N stood in the doorway, her face ashen and her heart broken. She had trusted him, for what? To be a table scrap in between his feast of pussy. Y/N ignored the shouts and calls after her, turning around she stormed off to the forest, her axes on their belt ready for their mistresses call. Tears had fallen on the way, after half an hour of hitting the target the sadness had shifted to hurt and anger. But eventually even the hottest flame burns out.

The first axe hit the tree, embedded a good couple inches in...

Thunk.  
Thunk…. The second hit was lower and weaker. Her stance shook, her eyes in the present. The third never hit, for she crumpled to the floor and sighed. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the adrenaline receded, leaving her a shaking ball in the mixture of slush and mud. Y/N L/N, middle daughter and princess of King Markus, Kattegats second seer, was shaking in the mud, disheveled, cold and drained. Oh how her sisters would laugh at her silly appearance. 

Ivar hobbled over and sat beside her, looped his arm over her shoulders and rested his head on hers. The warmth was welcomed, the hug needed. He seethed at how foolish his brother had been, but she needed him more than he needed an ass whooping. Fiddling with the axe in her hands she closed her eyes, knowing the next step in her plan. She had this planned when she first heard the rumors, the first time she had seen the love bites on his skin, she denied all she could. She needed to get out, to be a free woman. Then she felt it, ahead of her, a shift in the dirt, Ivar looked too and saw nothing as she connected to the beast…

A Golden wolf… but it was not truly there, she saw it pad its way up to them and Y/ns eyes glittered at the vision from the Gods. She reached for it’s muzzle, the fur warm and familiar, their heart beats matching and her sadness dissolved. The wolf had half of its slender face hidden in long gold fur, the other half looked marked? Ivars eyes locked on his friend, her eyes pure white and her hand raised out in front of her. The gods gave her a vision, they were speaking to her right now, her body stopped shaking, her body warmed and her hair shone. Ivar looked back to Ubbe, gesturing for him to approach.  
‘’A vision brother! It seems the gods have something to say!’’ Ubbe jogged up to them and knelt to the side of Y/N, he felt truly terrible. He didn’t know what to say, Hvitserk said she knew and didn’t care for their arrangement and that she encouraged it? That liar… he should've known better.

Wrapping the cloak around Y/N they lingered until Y/N came to, her eyes light and her lips turned in to a small private smile. The Gods had given her a vision, she looked at the axes in the tree. The brothers looked also, eyes widening in surprise. The axes were gone.  
The axe in her hand remained and now it bore two words in the handle. They all looked down, the polished handle shone in the midday sunlight.

North star.

Y/N knew then she could leave, and looked to the brothers, the ones who cared most… She had this plan in motion but for it to work she needed total secrecy. A distraction- Ubbe.  
And the instigator and negotiator- Ivar. Her face warmed into a smile, one that reached her eyes and made her green eyes glimmer with hope. The brothers exchanged a look.

In her smooth voice like a whispering wind, Y/N greeted them with the happiest words she had said in a long time ‘’Hello Ivar, Ubbe… The gods have blessed me, they have told me what to do. I need your help.’’

Hvitserk sat at the boulder and looked to the forest as a ghostly howl broke the tense silence. He felt a chill wash over him. Something had shifted, changed in the forest. He felt a little bad for what he had done, but he was being honest. He did feel guilt, maybe he could be nicer to her, he needed her as a wife for the political reasons. But he refused to leave Y/N or have her leave, she was the most desirable woman in Kattegat. No way was he letting her go. He could take another wife or two...

He stood when he saw the returning group of 5, his brothers all huddled round Y/N as Aslaug kept her hand in her own. Y/N looked cold and tired, her dress muddy and only one axe in hand. After asking them about the howl- which none of them had heard but him, Hvitserk took a step and reached out to his wife, but she brushed by him towards their home with Aslaug in tow. 

‘’She had a vision Hvitserk. You are in for a long chat after she has bathed and eaten. Sunset, great hall, do not be late.’’ Ubbe patted his brother on the shoulder, leaving him to contemplate what the gods told Y/N.


	2. Do not cry my love, leave and be free!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfdan could not standby by and do nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add another chapter, visited York today and felt so much inspiration!! Enjoy and ill see you soon for chapter 3!

Halfdan the Black had claimed many women in his life time, nothing satisfied him more and passed the time like a beautiful woman laying on her back, or front… or standing- panting and calling his name as he rutted in to her heat.  
But he craved more, he needed something other than a meaningless fuck to get by day to day life. He lived for battle, raid after raid, the thrill of killing gave his life meaning. The man had dominated every battle and he took what he wanted. His brother Harald Finehair had a goal in life, to become King of all Norway to marry his princess love.  
Halfdan admired his devotion to his cause, but was it all worth it for a woman? Truly? 

Halfdan had to admit… Yes it was.

Halfdan often poked fun at his brother for his soppy eyed declarations, but he himself was a closet romantic. He wanted a woman, not a cheap easy fuck by a thrall or a whore. Not even a blue eyed daughter of an earl in need of an arranged marriage. Not even the woman in his bed right next to him, no he wanted her. The girl in his dreams- as cheesy at it sounds.  
She had started to appear in his dreams a year ago, she appeared in their hall during a feast, what it was for he did not know but dreams don’t have to be detailed. She was on the arm of a young man, he was skinny and had barely any facial hair. Too young to be with such a beauty, Halfdan rose to greet them, but he found himself rooted in place, trying to reach the pair as the young man smiled falsely at his woman.

The dreams came frequently, weather Halfdan was at home or on the battlefield camped out. As they progressed the young man was missing more and more, his occasional disappearances allowed Halfdan to take a step to the girl. The longer he was gone, the further Halfdan got. The girl had shone like a star in the great hall, a beautiful beacon in the darkness of this world. Halfdan could not take his eyes off her, no matter how many women bumped in to him, offered him mead or company, not even when Harald had asked him of his ambitions in the dream. But as the dreams continued the girl seemed to wither and dim before him, her eyes lost their sparkle, her smile faded to an impassive frown, she shrunk back on to her seat, sipping her mead carefully. Halfan started awake those nights covered in sweat, panting, an ache in his chest as if the sight punched him square in the heart. Harals tried to coax the nights images out of him, but gave up when Halfdan mentioned a dream girl, silly dream girls, perfectly good women here he scoffed.

Another day, another night, another dream...  
When the young lad returned to the girls side in only a handful of dreams- Halfdan saw it, his wandering eyes, the smiles at other maidens, the lustful stares and soft touches at a particular blonde in the corner. Oh, so he was cheating on the girl? Halfdan had many women in his time, but if he had the bright star in front of him… he would never take another, he would treat her as the goddess she was. The young pup of a lad didn’t know what he had in front of him, Halfdan got closer and closer as she began to cry silent tears. Each night another step forward, until tonight. The girl had seemed to be angry, her stance fierce, bold, strong. She was a shieldmaiden. Hard green eyes bore in to the young man across her, three axes ready, one smaller and more decorative, the other two larger and older, heirlooms possibly, her fathers? Both hit the young man in the chest and he faded to dust in front of Halfdan, the girl shaking in the hall as everyone ignored the altercation. 

Her eyes burned and her adrenaline faded, she fell to the floor and shook unshed tears. Clutching her axe firm in her small hands. Halfdan took another step to her, then another, another… He couldn’t believe it he could walk right up to her! As he stood not a foot before her she looked up to him, her eyes truly seeing him.  
‘’I wish to be free of this false love… the gods did not bless me in this union. I long for a love that will not stray or break. What of me as he has another?’’  
Her voice broke the silence. He could not have imagined it to be so perfect even in its sadness, in his life he had never been winded so fast by a presence. Halfdan crouched down and reached out a hand to her face, as he did she copied, their hands cupping each others faces. Halfdan felt her warmth bleed through his hand, her heartbeat echoed in his head. His heartbeat thudded in his chest. They were beating in sync. Halfdan felt as if they were the only two people in the world.  
‘’Will you leave him?’’ the words blurted from his mouth faster than he could stop them.  
She smiled, full and happy. Beautiful.  
‘’Yes. I want to leave and be happy. But will the gods allow it? How can i leave if I am not free… how-’’ he silenced her babbling with his thumb brushing her bottom lip.  
‘’Shhhhhh, love. You are a free woman, no matter what he says. The second he lay with another he lost the right to call you his own, his wife. Just leave! Leave my beautiful North Star, shine! Come find me, I will be all you need, all you desire... I swear this will be my only goal in this life until we both reach Valhalla to dine with the gods.‘’  
The maid leaned close to him, he took her axe and using his knife carved the name North Star in to the handle. She took her own knife and carved a single name in to Halfdans knife handle…  
Wolf.  
He grinned and they looked in eachothers eyes, so close… closer. He almost kissed her lipss before the dream faded to black. A voice boomed in his head louder than thunder.  
‘’Soon Halfdan the black, your maiden is free. Soon, you will claim her and the pup prince will mourn all he has lost… Kattegats son will mourn...’’

Slowly opening his eyes, sleep still clinging to his body, Halfdan processed the dream. The thrall in his bead shifted and he rolled over to face away from her, she was not his one. He had to be patient and wait. She was free, the North Star would soon guide him to herself, no more women, no matter how tempting.  
A glimmer from his belt caught his eye, reaching out the dagger slid from its sheath. Halfdan flipped it in his hand and caught it flawlessly repeatedly, then something caught his eye. 

Wolf. 

Carved on the handle. Harald burst in to the room, a skip in his step as the thrall ran out, dress and underclothes in hand.  
‘’Why brother, did Elthen satisfy you that much? I have never seen you smile so freely! Or are you looking forward to the next raid? The meeting in Kattegat had took place yesterday I assume, so if word and winds are blessed we will be meeting the thier ambassador soon to agree the terms then we will be in kattegat by summer! ’’ The brunette king boomed. Halfdan looked at him with a smirk-  
‘’No brother, she did not. But Kattegat again? I assume to start talks of another raid? Summer is a good 6 months away, 6 months it is then...’’ 6 months until he met his woman. But maybe the gods had other plans. 


	3. You win nothing. You lose everything pup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvitserk is about to learn a very hard lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOh boy enjoy this one!  
> Some slightly steamy stuff but not smut YET!!!

Authors note -  
Aslaug and Lagertha are both queen regents of Kattegat as an agreement in Ragnars dying wish for them to put aside their differences for the good of the people. Bjorn is King but is returning from a voyage in this chapter.

\------------------------------------

Y/N had ripped into Hvitserk after the meeting, they had all agreed to another raid in the summer- Lagertha had agreed to the terms as long as Bjorn agreed. Aslaug agreed as long as the ambassador sent was trusted and convinced King Harald to form an alliance. The ambassador was to be chosen and they would leave for Vestfold at the weeks end. Y/N agreed that an alliance would help them in the next raid and offered points on both sides for an against, she didn’t know what would happen as the result of their agreement, lest the gods bless her with another vision.  
Hviterk agreed to another raid of Frankia, only speaking when necessary- then as they drank to good fortune the family watched as the Ragnarsson took his wife's verbal beating. Ubbe had drank little and stared at Y/N in awe as she released her temper, she had never been so fierce in a family meeting, he had to admit it was a little bit arousing...  
Ivar smirked as Y/N belittled Hvitserk until the pup prince roared in anger that she had no right to be mad. His mead spilled all over the table in his annoyance at his wife. Y/N took no shit and fired back shot for shot, Lagertha smiled at the boldness and fire within the young woman. It seems Aslaug had taught her well in holding her own.  
‘’You do not have the right to shout at me! You are a coward Hvitserk! You fucked a whore instead of your wife! NO OFFENCE UBBE! I say no more! I am yours no longer! I DEMAND TO BE FREE OF THIS UNION! My Queens, please release me of this hel.’’  
Y/N looked to the women in front of her, both sides of a coin, one silent and cunning- Aslaug. The other determined and deadly and outspoken- Lagertha.  
They turned to each other, after they had returned to the great hall earlier that day Aslaug filled Lagertha in on the situation and they devised a plan. They knew Y/N would want to leave Kattegat as soon as possible, Aslaug had seen her scribbled notes one night when Y/N had been crying at a rumor of Hvitserks cheating. She had drunk too much and passed out, leaving Aslaug to tuck her in to her bed. Y/N was very clumsy and had foolishly knocked her box off the shelf, scattering paper all over the floor.  
Aslaug had scanned the scribbles and chuckled lightly- she thought it was a stupid plan, Y/N would be returned in a week.

So her and Lagertha had drank and discussed a new plan as the sun began to set. When everyone arrived they had shut up fast and kept calm.  
‘’So be it, Y/N you will be a free woman…’’ Y/N smiled and sighed in joy, Hvitserk stuttering and spluttering in shock. All eyes on Aslaug.  
‘’I am not finished. Y/N L/N you will be a free woman IF you can escape Hvitserks’ company. Hvitserk. You will not let her out of your sight, if by the weeks end she is still in your company, she will remain your wife. If you leave her alone for a single second and she disappears and you cannot find her within the days end of her being missing, she is free to be with another. This will start when you awake in the morning. What say you both?’’  
Hvitserk looked to his wife, a cocky grin on his face, he had stayed up many a night when she slept, watching her sleep and contemplated their fates. Hvitserk needed her for the political alliance, but he could not deny that his wife was pretty. He could not deny the way her body pleased him when they rarely fucked. He thought about their future and how Margrethe fit in to it.  
Maybe he could marry Margrethe and have her as a mistress, then make Y/N a secondary wife in his eyes?

The challenge accepted, Y/N remained stoic, her face giving away nothing. She had already asked Ubbe and Ivar to help supply her with a ship and escape to a village to the North, but a week to prepare? It could not be done. She needed another way.  
‘’Now that that is done with you may leave, Y/N, Ubbe, Ivar please stay, there is a matter of choosing the ambassador. You are the most level headed of us and have a good judge of character. I present to you the chosen candidates…’’ Hvitserk heard only this much as he and the others left for their homes. He had to be alert, he could not let her out of his sight once they awoke in the morning. He needed sleep now to be ahead of the game. 

As he settled in the furs Y/N listened to the Queens of Kattegat back in the great hall explain their intentions with the ambassador to be chosen. They needed to be calm, smart, insightful, patient, strategic and one step ahead of all others. Ivar and Ubbe had offered their opinions, their worries. A vote was in place, Y/N just had to agree with the choice, her opinion as the second seer mattered greatly. IF she said no then the chosen one would be denied and the whole ordeal of for and against would start again. 

‘’Yes. It is the smartest choice, it'd be stupid to say no.’’ She smiled and they toasted to the new ambassador, their face bright at the promotion.  
Y/N entered her home with a sense of relief, Hvitserk was asleep, she began to formulate her new plan, her new strategy as she slipped in to the furs on her side. Back to her husband she sighed as she felt him stir and turn to face her, she knew he was awake, but this game of wits and smarts started in the morning. She needed sleep.  
The golfen wolf appeared in her dream again, he padded up to her until he transformed in to the silhouette of a man. He was of a slim sturdy build, taller than her, his touch fire and pleasure on her skin as he held her face in his hands.  
‘’My North Star, you shine so beautifully for me…’’ His voice was a sensual grate, growling in her ear as she felt his kisses on her earlobe. His hands of silhouetted liquid gold encircled her waist and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, she had only now noticed she was naked, her skin a glowing white silver. She watched as he kissed from her belly up to her chest, he sat on a floor that did not exist, her legs straddling him as he rubbed up and down her back. His kisses hot on her breasts, her chest heaving in the feeling of drowning in his loving glow. He pulled her down on to him, kissing her neck, purring sweet words of love against her pulse point. When he bit down gently to mark her neck her heat coiled, raw feeling sat in her belly. Growing… growing.

Their sexes never joined as the room filled with liquid gold and silver, their kisses growing more needful and passionate as they succumbed to the rising metal, just as soon as they were submerged they opened their eyes, The gold had changed to water, they were floating in an endless icy sea, their souls joined as one, Y/N opened her eyes to see the man before her, and my gods…  
He was perfect. He was everything she imagined and more, dirty blonde hair framed one side of his face and covered his deep eyes, his facial hair near and curled at his lips, inviting her to kiss him. His face was marked by swirling tattoos and now she knew, he was the wolf in her vision, telling her to come find him. He smiled at her and her chest burst with love, she opened her mouth to smile and bubbles flew out. She noticed now the dream was ending, her air supply emptying.  
‘’What is your name!?’’ She choked out but he did not understand her. The man reached for her as she rose out to the surface of the water, hand reaching for each other, at the last second they grasped each others wrists and held on as the bubbles erupted from below to usher Y/N back to the surface.  
‘’FIND ME! Find me! My name is Y/N the seer! Find me!’’ The man held on for dear life, his grip loosened and Y/N flew up to the surface of the water, shooting up to the sky, further and further until the stars them selves swallowed her whole. She woke up with a start, Hvitserk was up, making tea and watching her from the fire.  
The game started now, he couldn’t leave her out of his sight. Not for one moment.

\------- le time skip -------

Hvitserk hounded his wife, he followed her to the markets, the shore, the privvy, the black smiths. Everywhere she went he followed her, he tried to make idle chit chat but Y/N ignored him. The first day was the most awkward.

By the end of the second day Hvitserk realised just how much his wife did for the people of Kattegat, donating food, arranging trade meetings with the queens in Bjorns absence, helping new mothers with their babies clean their house and get enough rest. She never stopped, all this on top of getting their house clean and food on the table. Hvitserk thought the thralls did most of that in his home, but no, his wife did it every day. She even drew him a bath despite how mad she was at him. As he soaked and scrubbed his skin he pondered how he had missed her kind nature.

By the end of the fourth night Hvitserk realised just how much his wife did for him. He saw how she arranged his clothes and weapons for the morning. She had gotten him new Whetstones when his last one had shrunk to a pebble. She sent a thrall to get new yarn so she herself could fix his tunic when he ripped it in training that morning. He did not see any other woman at night in this time, constantly watching his wife work, he couldn't even think of seeing another woman naked right now. Y/N kept on working, moving boxes, then when she tried to pick up a heavy trunk he helped her, not intending to but by pure instinct he helped her and she told him to move it to the other end of the room. Her first words to him again. She even THANKED him. He bathed with her in the lake and saw just how much she had laboured, when they first married she was of the curvier side, small muscles buried underneath the comfort of luxury. Now her constantly busy schedule had toned her body, her figure curvy and slender, her breasts firm and her buttocks had curved almost deliciously. Scars and tattoos entwined around her frame, Hvitserk never really noticed how her hair shone and her skin was pale and wondered how he never noticed her birth mark on her hips. Hips that were wide for bearing children. Her little pouch at her belly showing that she was still human, she didn't have to be as flat stomached as Margrethe, she liked her berries and cream, she was human.

By the end of the 5th night Hvitserk had found himself helping her in her daily tasks, his brothers and those around them were dumbfounded by how he seemed to care for his wife's work, handing out food and coin to those in the poorer areas. He had begun to personally feed babies warmed milk with a cloth when Y/N helped a new mother walk for the first time or helped them cook their food for the family. He lifted any heavy items she needed to move for the fishermen, he watched her smile at the children as they ran by. He watched her swift movements as she trained with Lagertha and Bjorn. He never noticed how her movements were like a dance, he was sobered. Enlightened...Hvisterk found himself actually getting to know and falling for his wife. He wanted to be around her. He watched her as she slept, a soft whistle from her lips at the end of each breath. Her face stained with the black khol of the events earlier that day. Hvitserk moved the stray hairs from her forehead and gently kissed her cheek. He was falling.   
Bjorn had returned on the morning of the 5th day, he drank, feasted and trained with his mother and Y/N. Y/N was asked to do a sacrifice that night for the prosperity of the meetings with King Harald and the raids to come. She of course accepted.

Hvitserk thought back to earlier than night, the fire lit in the town square, his wife in her ceremonial deer skull and antlers, Blood red runes painted on her forehead. she wore a split dress with her chest and arms bare. Upon her breasts were a network of black yarns that covered what needed to be covered for her modesty. Her feet were painted black, khol was smudged down her face and jewelry scattered her bound hair. He sat there watching in awe as she sacrificed a black goat, drinking its blood and scattering it in a ring around her. She let the blood drip down her neck and chest, heaving in the warm firelight Hvitserk found himself hard for her. He couldn’t stop watching her, even as she called for a dance to bless the spell she had cast. Even as she drank with her friends and washed the blood and khol from her face.  
He watched her. Not for the bet, but because he wanted to…

The dawn of the 7th day, and this way a day like any other. Hvitserk and his brothers helped out with the fishermen as Y/N helped ready the boat for the journey to King Harald's lands. The young prince moved trunks under his wife's instruction, took drinks of mead from his mother and sat laughing with his family as the boat began to be filled with those chosen for the journey. Hvitserk looked around as he noticed Y/N was not with them, panic filled his blood and his ears rung as he realised he had lost her. He didn’t know how long she had been gone but he had until sunset to find her again. Sunset was only a few hours away. He could find her! He scrambled up and scanned the docks, his family noticing his panic. When he could not see her he turned to the stalls, again not there. He jogged to the crossroads and looked back at his family wide eyed and fearful as she was gone. Breaking into a run he bolted fast to his home… empty. Each room he upturned until it was a mess. Breathing much heavier now he sprinted to the great hall, nobody had seen her after she stopped at the docks. He ran to Liviks house, the young mother he had been helping, begging her to tell him if she saw his wife. She looked at Hvitserk with surprise. Ever so carefully she spoke to him…  
‘Hvitserk… Isn’t she the new ambassador? Aslaug mentioned it to Bjorn in the great hall when I was waiting to speak to her when he finished training…. Oh you were helping Y/N prepare for the sacrifice. Hvitserk. Did you know? Hvitserk??? HVITSERK!’’  
She yelled as the young prince ran back to the docks, how? How did this happen? Why did nobody tell him? He ran through the crowd and back to his family, almost running off the edge of the pier until Ubbe and Bjorn stopped him.  
He looked at the boats, frantic eyes scanning them one by one. 3 boats, which one was hers.  
‘’Y/N!!!!!!!!’’ Hvitserk bellowed as an unfamiliar cloak stood on the middle boat. Y/N never wore white fur. Unlucky. Never white. She said it was a colour of finality. She believed when something ended it ended in white. The white hood turned, Hvitserk froze as he saw his wife in the boat through the waters. She stood tall, chin high, eyes cold. He couldn’t believe it, how had he not noticed her in the cloak? The answer was simple, she was hiding behind a stack of fishing crates when he noticed her gone, Ivar switching her cloak after Hvitserk bolted off. He shook in place, his brothers holding him back as he struggled against them.  
‘’It needed to be done brother’’  
‘’You had your chance and wasted it Hvitserk’’  
‘’You see what you have done?  
‘’She is a free woman.’’  
‘’Now you will know how precious a thing you have lost.’’ came the words from his brothers and mother.  
She couldn’t leave, he needed her. HE needed HER. She was his wife! HE NEEDED HIS WIFE! She turned away and called for the men to row faster, they would be at King Haralds kingdom by the light of the 7th day. Y/N closed her eyes and wept silent happy tears as she left Kattegat behind for now, a free woman, smiling as she heard the bellows of pain and her name being called by her ex husband fade in to the wind…

She was free. And on her way to Halfdan.


	4. One week can change people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot has happened in 7 days.

Six days. Six days of salty sea air, cold waters and whistling winds. Y/N in the lead boat shivered as the dawn of the seventh day approached. The sky a kaleidoscope of pinks, oranges and purples as the sun rose to greet the weary travellers. The boats had made good time, the winds in their favour. The men and women chosen for the voyage had indeed earned a good rest, the land in front of them promising food, bathing, a bed to sleep on and company. Y/N had helped keep morale high on the boats, singing songs of the gods to help the occupants sleep during the starry nights.  
Handing out food in shifts to help those on the night shift of rowing the boat. She slept as the nights came, her dreams filled with warm hands holding her, her face being brushed and kissed lightly by her gold wolf. But not a wolf, no, not anymore. The man. She tried to get a name out of him but he could not speak to her, as for when his mouth opened to form words no sound escaped. She spoke to him and he shook his head, not being able to hear her either. But each night the dreams felt more real, the warmth keeping her from shivering on the boat, the touches calming her and she had woken up once or twice to make sure nobody had actually kissed her on the lips. Nobody ever did, leaving her to touch the faint buzzing feeling left upon her mouth. Y/N felt that as Vestfold grew nearer the dreams became more alive, magical even. She felt as if Odin himself was urging her in the boat to get there faster.

The dream when she actually spoke reeled in her mind.  
She had told him of her name, it was a name well known throughout all of Scandinavia, the woman seer who helped Ragnar find glory, and who told of his death before he set off on his last voyage. Ragnar had accepted his fate and left anyway. On the day of his death Y/N had collapsed in the town square, screaming about the snakes. Oh the snakes… She felt every bite ragnar had to endure, every squeeze and break and tear.  
It took her a weeks bed rest to be able to function again and confirm the loss with the Queen.  
She had avoided snakes in her magic since, favouring the deer and the goat for guidance.

Y/N the Seer. The woman descended from the gods who belonged in the forest. She chuckled lightly before her thralls took her to the royal cabin on the boat, the largest of the 3. They were under strict instructions to make sure she was presentable. She after all was still a princess. Her dress a deep green, with a boat collar necklline that showed off her collarbones. The black fur cloak fastened on by 2 large cast iron pins, her waist small and wrapped in a leather bracelet with the patterns of luck etched within. In her hair she had silver beads and amber glittered within the fine metals. She truly looked of the forest as a bone necklace of wolf tooth was fixed around her neck. She was the daughter of a King! And had no doubt that by now her father had been told of her freedom.

She was indeed right, 3 days it took for her father to return to Kattegat and meet with King Bjorn and his regents. The talks lasted the whole day, all but Hvitserk attended. The King had negotiated new terms, given the fact his daughter was no longer a bargaining chip for an alliance both kingdoms swifty and heartily agreed to similar trade and battle terms as they did not want to lose each others custom. The one thing that changed mainly was of Hvitserk. Markus wanted him to answer for his transgressions, to answer for the hurt and humiliation his daughter endured in their year long marriage. Aslaug and Lagertha had explained he was in mourning his loss, of his now ex wife. They explained that by getting Hvitserk to watch his wife solely for that week he would realise how much of a big part of his life she was, they did not anticipate him falling for her hard as if thor had winded him with his hammer.

The whole family had taken it in shifts to help Hvitserk clean his home, to cook and to keep him sane as he was truly broken by the loss of his lady. Many of his past conquests had came by and offered to… accompany him. Ubbe even took Margrethe over to calm him, but he flat out refused and said no more. He couldn’t touch another. He wanted his wife home, but she was no longer his and would not be returning to Kattegat for another 5 and a half months. That is if she came back at all. She could stay with King Harald and send the advisors she had taken with her back on their own. Hvitserk dreaded that outcome, many of the townsfolk kept that yarn spinning in the rumor mill.

Hvitserk continued helping the people as his wife had done to keep himself busy, refusing to meet King Markus until the 6th day. He couldn’t hold out any longer, the family would not let it be so, so when Ivar hobbled in the great hall with a downcast Hvitserk in tow it came as a surprise. Ivar offered to start to forgive him if he faced his ex father in law, Hvitserk wanted to make amends and quickly agreed only for his nerves to get to him on the way. Markus called for him to sit across him at the fire pit, mead shoved in to his much smaller hand. King Markus Normanusson was a tall bold man, of light tan skin that kissed olive in the sun, dark green eyes, a strong serious brow and nose broken in the middle setting it a little askew to the right at the tip. His hair was cropped brwon and his facial hair neat and short, he lacked anything truly extraordinary in looks but it helped him when others underestimated him in battle. He had faces of the gods tattooed on his firm arms and believed all 9 of his children to be sacred. Y/N was his third child and third daughter, he had her by a woman he trusted and knew very well, Hellan. They may have not worked out in the end but he legitimised their child and blessed Hellan as one of his best woodworkers and shieldmaidens. He also legitimised the other children by different women and kept them in his line of succession.  
He was not impressed by the news of Hvitserks infidelity and abuse of his daughters relationship. She may have not been in line to rule, but she was his closest child.

He wanted recompense. 

So as Hvitserk sat and reluctantly looked the King in his eyes he was dumbstruck to see Y/Ns eyes staring back at him. So she had got them from her father- her irises were darker around the edge but they were her father's eyes for sure. That he had never noticed. That made this all the more personal.

‘’So, boy.’’ The deep voice rumbled out the King's chest. Hvitserk winced.  
‘’My little girl is gone? To meet with a King Harald to strike an alliance for the raid on Frankia hm? You know I was a great friend of your father, that is why Y/N was sent here every summer to live with you all. But she is now free. A free beautiful woman in Haralds kingdom… How do you feel knowing King Harald is a known womanizer? How do you feel knowing in your failing to be a good husband you may have sent MY DAUGHTER to meet him? He may take a liking to her? Hm? HE may like my daughter enough to fuck her and keep her as his own pet like he has done in the past with other women. HE may hurt my daughter, I know he is a good man but when there is a woman he wants he will TAKE her. HE may take her and he may KILL her if she resists. You hear me BOY?’’ Hvitserk didn't even sip the mead in his cup. Stomach churning violently. He sat up straight and truly thought about what King Markus had said. What if she got hurt by this other King? What if he wanted her for his own? How could he earn forgiveness and make it up to her if she got hurt? He swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around the room as he cleared his chest for the answer.  
‘’I could not live if she got hurt King Markus.’’ His voice had never sounded so flat and quiet.  
‘’Speak up BOY!’’  
‘’I FAILED YOUR DAUGHTER! FOR THAT I AM SORRY AND I BEG THE GODS TO BRING HER BACK TO ME! I beg for nothing more than her to come home and give us another chance together. I know i failed her and I am grateful you have not broken the alliance. I feel terrible and if I could do anything to even begin to make up for it I will. I swear on my honour!’’ Hvitserk jumped as Markus stood and roared with laughter.  
‘’Why should I trust the word of a cheating Ragnarsson? Hm?I have enjoyed many women, I know, that is how i got myself 6 daughters and 3 sons, but never- NEVER have i cheated on those I was with no matter how long or short. I have been told how you have been continuing her work here? I have been told you wont even look at another woman if she is not my sweet Y/N. I pray my daughter comes back pup, if she is harmed in any way I will cut YOUR BALLS OFF! You hear me BOY! I want recompense. I want this to be made an example of. You dont fuck over a Markusdottir. I only want 2 things, then your debt will be cleared. I want you to be marked with the mark of Freyja. Branded right over your heart so you will have to feel the goddess around you, so that when you are driven mad with loss for my daughter you know it is the Gods doing. Controlling your heart. I want to be here the day she returns young pup. And if she is harmed, beaten, raped, sad, bleeding or dead you name it I will cut off your balls so you can never touch another woman. Do we have a deal?’’ The tanned calloused hand thrust in front of Hvitserk made him feel queasy, the King had stated him terms and he couldn’t believe it. It was a light punishment if she returned home healthy and happy. But if she…. Was hurt. If Harald or any of his men hurt her he would personally kill them. He wanted another chance with Y/N if she would take it… Standing tall, he grabbed the forearm of King Markus and struck the deal. He was ready to sacrifice it all for a chance. Markus laughed and called for mead, and a hot poker.

Harald stood at the docks as the boats drew in, a smug smile on his face Halfdan noted. He did not care for these political things as much as Harald, but then again Harald was king. They knew enough of politics together, that was something they had over most of the men who wanted power. Harald wanted power, Halfdan wanted an easy life where he didnt have to worry about money, he wanted a home with a family and children to teach fighting techniques to. Truly the closet romantic and he did NOT tell his brother as hed be viewed as soft. Halfdan stood smart and clean in a dark blue and gold ensemble with black boots and his hair clean and brushed. Harald was in a rich red number with a fur pelt cloak and brown trousers, crown firmly on top of his head.  
If one thing was sure for Halfdan it was this. He hated waiting… His mind was elsewhere with thoughts of his lady love, in the dreams she had revealed herself to be Y/N the seer. THE Y/N the seer. The woman the gods had decided for him to be paired with forever. The only reason he was standing here waiting for the ambassador was to start the ball rolling on getting to Kattegat in just over 5 and a half months and meet Y/N. His heart thundered in his chest, his palms sweaty (knees weak arms are heavy).  
Halfdan looked at the smaller boats, the men and women boarding and exchanging pleasantries with his folk. He smiled and returned his attention to his brother.  
‘’So who are we so lucky to be meeting today brother? The raven told you of the name of the ambassador yes? Or are you going to hide that from me?’’ Halfan smirked at his brother, nudging his shoulder playfully. Harald side eyed his brother and grinned a toothy full grin.  
‘’Yes I know who she is, but I won’t lie to you brother, she's rumoured to be a beauty, I hope you understand that I want to woo her first? You know our deal..’’  
‘’Yes yes if she doesn't want you then I get my try I know I know. Now give me her name or I'll make a fool out of myself here by not being a good host,’’ Harald puffed his chest , smile fading to a look of awe and shock as the lady walked off the boat in her finery. Harald had seen beauty in his princess Ellisif, blonde and blue eyed, the very vision of royal beauty. But this woman? She was born of the forest, green eyes and shiny brown hair framed a pale face with rosy cheeks and full lips. Harald liked what he saw.  
Halfdan followed his brothers line of sight and turned to see her stood a few feet in front of him, her face open mouthed in shock, before it split in to a full hearted smile. Halfdan wobbled, Y/N was here! He could not believe it! Oh the gods have surely blessed him! She a vision in green and black, colours he noted suited her colouring well. Her hair twisted in to a thick set braid inlaid with amber and silver. She was a head smaller than him but still tall for a woman, and her curves could kill him on the spot! Halfdan stalled but as Harald approached he caught up quick.  
Harald and Halfdan walked up to the woman, Harald taking her hand and kissing it, giving her a smouldering look that she brushed off while jealousy burned in Halfdans chest. Not this time brother he thought, she is my woman.  
‘’Welcome! To Vestfold! I am King Harald, at your service my lady. This here is my brother Halfdan The Black.’’ Y/N could not believe her luck, Haldfan… That was his name, a small blush graced her cheeks, not that Harald noticed as he looked at his brother to pat him on the chest.  
‘’Brother may I introduce you to Kattegats ambassador Y-’’  
‘’Y/N the seer. Y/N Markusdottir, the lady of the forest and Princess of the Foglands. I know you my lady, a pleasure to see you again, I am at your service.’’ Halfdan took her small soft hand and kissed it gently, giving her a look similar to his brothers, but one so effective that Y/N felt her heartbeat quicken and a wetness pinch between her thighs. Oh Valhalla bless her she felt so happy.  
‘’It is good to see you again Halfdan, I am happy to help you both in the agreements with Kattegat. I look forward to calling Vestfold my home for the next 5 or so months until we return to raid Frankia as one people. I know we have agreed to most of the terms by raven, but I am here to show good faith and form an alliance with our people. I take it tonight we feast?’’ Harald was surprised to say the least.  
‘’I apologise Halfdan I did not know you both knew each other, but I suppose this makes things easier and more comfortable for you princess. I know who to appoint as your body guard. Halfdan will take the honour won't you brother? My lady you and your people are guests of honour here at Vestfold, when we return to Kattegatt I look forward to raiding with you by the summer. You will be my guest of honour at the feast and your quaters are ready for you and your followers, come! We must away!’’ Harald laughed and lead on, already knowing in his head he was defeated. Halfdan had already met the girl, there was no denying that something was there… He never gave up on a woman if he was in competition with his brother, but there was a clear winner already.

He grinned as he looked back to the pair walking behind him in quiet shy conversation, both blushing deep. He needed an alliance, to be king of all Norway he needed bonds to be strengthened. He knew how to obtain al alliance, he was no longer Harald Finehair.  
He was Harald the match maker, and by the gods his brother would be wed to Y/N by the Winters end. 

Halfdan and Y/N spoke little as they entered her new quarters to make sure it was up to par. She settled on the bed as the last box of clothes was placed at the end of the double bed. Halfdan was her body guard, meaning he was to be by her side if she was not with Harald or her advisors Ivin and Ellia.  
She motioned for Halfdan to sit next to her, he turned and closed the door before slowly sitting beside her.  
‘’I cannot believe we are here.’’ she whispered full of butterflies. Halfdan grinned and grasped her hands in his.  
‘’I cannot believe you are really here, that you are here with me my North Star. So beautiful… The gods have blessed me truly.’’  
Y/N blushed and looked up at Halfdan through her eyelashes. They had alot to talk about, she didn’t want to rush in to this but she couldn’t help feeling like this was meant to happen. Halfdan swallowed the lump in his throat.  
‘’We need to be at the feast soon, but may I ask princess. Do you want to try it? A real kiss? My dreams have sufficed for now but with you here I do not think I can hold back. I know it is fast especially after your… ordeal with your ex husband but.’’ Y/N shuffled forward, took a deep breath and removed a hand from his pair. Brushing her thumb over his lip she licked her own, which were now suddenly dry. 

Now or never.  
Y/N leaned forward and tentatively kissed him. Slow and cautious she could not believe it, he was here and real and kissing her. The kiss grew hotter as they progressed, when they stopped for air they stared at one another for a moment.  
‘’No, this is meant to happen, no matter how slow or fast -this is what I want, I want you.’’ They smiled at each other before diving right back in, hands tangled in hair, Y/N licked and nipped Halfdans bottom lip, shocking him in to opening his mouth and letting her tongue gain entrance.  
Nobody outdid Halfdan the Black, he growled in to the kiss and drove it forward, kissing her with equal parts lust and care. He wanted her to be his, but that wasn't going to just happen, he needed to woo her, love her, prove he was the man for her. After that young pup ruined her he wanted to build her back up again stronger, happier. They parted once more and rested against each others foreheads, heavy breathing filling the empty room.  
‘’I suppose my brother will forgive us being late my North Star… I need to fix your hair, can’t have my woman being tardy.’’  
‘’Your woman? My silly Wolf, it seems that I was yours the second I took breath, I just didn’t know it yet. Help me redo my braid, Harald forgive us but we will have to be late.’’ They giggled breathlessly, not seeing the door close ever so quietly.  
Harald chuckled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction to the great hall. They could be late just this once. This was going to be easier than he thought, they’ll be married by winters end, he swore his braid on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoying this story, not sure where I want to go with the ending but I have an idea in mind, don't worry theres many chapters to come.
> 
> Smut coming soon!


	5. I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALot has happened in the few months Y/N has been at Vestfold. The best is yet to come.  
> SMUTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harald was sat in his great hall, surveying the feast as his allies ate their fill and drank heartily. The building was smaller than the hall in Kattegat, but it was warm, filled with honest, hardworking, happy people. He had helped build part of the hall when he was a child, his father wanted to extend the back rooms, allowing for guests to stay. The exact rooms Y/N and her two advisors would sleep in. He kept an eagle eye on the side door, Halfdan and Y/N were taking their time to get there after all. Their kisses had continued on the way to the main hall, giving breathless kisses and touches like they were young clumsy teens. When they both walked in, Y/N was then surrounded by her travelling advisors, Harald held in a smug shit eating grin when he saw he holding his brothers hand and stood, arms wide and welcoming.  
His sudden move caused the hall to silence itself quickly-  
‘’My dear friends, sons and daughters of Vestfold, I have some good news! This beautiful woman here is Y/N Markusdottir, the Second Seer of Kattegat! She is here as their ambassador! We have struck up an alliance! We are to join them on their raid to England's Northumbria, to avenge the death of Ragnar Lothbrok by killing their King Aelle! Then we are to continue further in to England to Kill another King, King Ecbert!’’ The hall cheered and roarded in their approval, Y/N had reached by Haralds side and embraced him in a hug as she felt a light easy connection to this King. Harald smiled and cupped her face, he was positive she would be a perfect sister, a perfect partner for Halfdan. He took her hand and turned her to the crowd hand on the small of her back, pushing her slightly forward back in to Halfdans personal space.  
‘’Then, we are to go to Frankia! To raid the shores and strike up a deal with Ragnar's brother Rollo! Once this deal is established we will be even more powerful, with trade connecting us to Frankia, then even further! But why are we raiding Frankia if we want to establish trade you ask? The Seers have all said the same thing. By the spilling of blood on Frankias shores and banks will the slate be wiped clean of Rollos transgressions against Ragnar. By the spilling of blood we will be bound to them, equals for our loss. And by the spilling of their blood we will be blessed by the gods for they have told us of the beginning of a new generation! Tonight we feast! Y/N here will explain the terms for our alliance after she is full of our mead and then to the sacrifice!’’ Harald smiled as every soul in the room, free and thrall alike, applauded and shouted at the prediction of the seers. Y/N felt connected to each soul in the room and smiled happily.  
The raids would be successful, Y/N and other seers knew this, but the beginning of a new generation was cryptic, it could mean the children of the Ragnarssons and Rollo could be part of the alliance, it could be that with the trade came new birth of norse/frankia blood? That they did not know…

Y/N sat down beside King Harald, not in the future Queens chair but in an advisors chair, her people were told to mingle and enjoy until she had to speak again. Halfdan could not keep his eyes off her, his smile full, warm. Never had he been so entranced by a woman, the warmth from her lips still lingered on his, her hand gently stroking circled on the back on his made his stomach flutter. His brother could not believe how easily they talked and moved with each other, like water, smooth and natural. Like they were made for eachother. Halfdan gave her a try of their mead while she ate some chicken and cheese, she sipped from the small cup and was shocked by how sweet it was! Sweeter than the honeyed mead at Kattegat! It tasted like home.. The Foglands.  
‘’I see you like the mead Y/N,’’ Harald chuckled with his brother as Y/N nodded enthusiastically.  
‘’We here in Vestfold are not just proud of our whaling trade, Halfdan here began trading with some men in your homeland of the fog lands. I believe about 5 summers ago? King Markus was wanting to make honeyed mead that was truly sweet, so they banded together a group of men and traded whale bones and fat for bees. It took 4 years to make the perfect honey so he had to go back every summer and here we are with very sweet mead. I think Halfdan met your father that last summer. You have your bodyguard to thank for that drink.’’ He nodded to the blonde.  
‘’I knew this tasted farmiliar!’’ she chirped at them both.  
‘’My father and I used to take my sisters to the purple fields every summer and spring to harvest honey! It was the most gorgeous explosion of colour! Purple and blues as far as you could see, beautiful when the fog was settling… We always took bread and cake in a basket my sister Ebony would carry. He took you there didn’t he?’’ Haldfan nodded and explained how King Markus wanted to make a mead with that specific honey, he said it was his daughter's favourite and they all loved it when they tried it, only the Foglands and Vestfold had this mead. Harald was more confident in this match as his brother knew her father, oh this would work so well.

With music, food and drink aplenty Y/N danced and ate and drank happily. Halfway through a dance with some of the young children she froze, her eyes white as Ivin caught her and readied himself for her visions words. Harald and Halfdan leaped up as Ivin barked for help getting her to walk, they helped guide her to the middle of the room, everyone was enraptured with her at that very moment. The children clinging to her skirts asking if she was alright. She looked down at them with her unseeing eyes, smiled and nodded at them very gently, the children were not scared, it was like their mothers were there comforting them even though they were all on the outskirts of the room. Y/N scanned the room and her hair stopped going gently, her eyes returning to their bright green.

‘’Hello my friends of Vestfold.’’ She smiled as her eyes cleared once more, now was the time to speak.  
‘’The gods have just blessed me with a vision, that tonight we will strike a legendary alliance. One which will determine the fate of our future forever. I am here as we have agreed to trade and terms for the raid to avenge King Ragnar and to establish trade with Frankia. We are to be joined as kingdoms and as people. For that to happen there needs to be an alliance, one in which King Bjorn wants an eye for an eye. He wants a trade, one of your people for one of ours. Well two of each. One man and one woman from Vestfold for one man and woman from Kattegat. He wants marriages. This is not to be decided now, but before we return to Kattegat there must be 2 marriages. That is why I am here with my advisors and a few town folk, we are here for another near 6 months to get to know your people, to connect with you and see who connects well. If nobody is married by the 5th month we will choose partners from each side, I know Bjorns choices on our side of who to marry off. I agree with him, but this time is for you to make your own choice. To see if Freyja has blessed you with love. One pair will come to Kattegat and stay there, the other will stay here. Blood for blood, bone for bone. We are bound to each other. I know this may seem strange to some of you, but these are the terms.King Bjorn wants to show that violence is not needed all the time in politics. King Harald has agreed to this but what say you? The people?’’  
Murmurs rippled through the crowd, some couples held eachother closer as if the newcomers would tear them apart, some of the men had looked to the women of Kattegat and smiled. Men and women from Kattegat were already inspecting the Vestfold people silently, seeing who was worthy.  
Ellia was looking to a tall broad bear of a man in the corner, Y/N noted they were ogling eachother all night, thinking maybe a match was already made… Y/N had known Ellia for many years now, she knew Ellia craved love one day and maybe this was it.

They had all agree, but one man, with blood dark red hair and black eyes, stood and walked up to the seer in the middle of the room. He was fairly handsome, but his face had held alot of anger once, aging it by a few years. His stride as bold and cocky, it helped highlight his muscled arms covered with scars. He knew when he got too close as Halfdan shot a look at him, shifting half a step forward to claim his place.  
The man was of Halfdans height, his body wide, muscled and sharp, as if the gods forged him out of metal, rough battleworn edges all over. His beard was long and plaited, his eyes cold but Y/N could see he had been hurt before and that it reflected in his defensive body language. This man had a soldiers visage. But oh he had a silver tongue that could tame a beast, this man was a worse womanizer than Harald and Bjorn combined, several women had fallen to the charm of the red haired warrior. But when another woman fell victim to him everyone in the village just rolled their eyes and laughed with mirth. Typical they thought it, another day another woman.  
‘’So the strong King Bjorn wants marriage? That's a splendid idea. My name is Lihad, my lady. I will be happy to offer any help I can to aid you in this agreement. At your service.’’ He bowed slightly and Y/N saw nearly all the women in the room sigh and all the men chuckle and grin at Lihad. She felt a vile shiver up her spine as Lihad took her hand to kiss it, she felt a fight or flight response from his touch. He was a predator. He was dangerous, the total opposite feeling took over when Halfdan concluded the talks and took her back to her seat. She was thankful for the space between her and Lihad, she felt her body calm. The room had dispered again, the people celebrated even more, the sacrifice was to be made soon and the air grew thick with excitement. Ellia and the bear had retreated to the corner, talking and laughing freely. Y/N had never see a man of that size blush so much, he reminded her of a beet, nobody should blush that deep a scarlet.

Halfdan rubbed calming circles on her lower back, they were pressed together side by side on the bench, truly comfortable. Y/N felt warm in Halfdans presence, but Lihan made her feel cold. She saw how women cooed at Lihad, how the men on a nearby table mentioned he was a ladies man. Once he had his eyes on a woman he pursued until he fucked her- she heard one man say. Harald left to ready the sacrifice as Halfdan talked to Ivin about their shared enthusiasm of tattoos, leaving Y/N next to them feeling odd again. She felt eyes on her, she felt watched like prey and her heart sped up as she didn’t know exactly who was watching her. She joined in the conversation with Halfdan and Ivin, making sure to cling to Halfdans shirt sleeve and calm herself once more.

Lihad was watching her from his table of friends. His black eyes absorbing the image of her, he wanted to see her unclothed,bare and sweating beneath him. He just needed to get Halfdan away from her.  
She didn’t know it but he had chosen a woman to conquer. It was her.

Y/N took Halfdans arm as they all walked to the sacrificial area of the town, right before her stood whale bones in arches, in the middle of a soot circle there stood a man was chosen to die for the sake of their crusade. There next to him stood am older man who was chosen to do this ritual, Y/N had been asked but didn’t feel it right to do it herself. This was Vestfolds ritual, one of their own should do it she reasoned. The chosen man was drained of his blood by cuts to his wrists. A snake was wrapped around his neck and he bound and set alight on a pyre after his blood had been collected.  
Y/N sank in to Halfdan as she saw the snake, the burning from Ragnars death hitting her once more, breath constricted and limbs burning with venom. Lihad reminded her of a snake, cold, charming, slithering in to peoples lives before biting harsh and deadly. She could see him across the circle, his black eyes fixed on her and a cocky grin on his face.  
Halfdan noticed her discomfort at the snake and wrapped an arm around her and tucked her head under his chin. No snakes- he noted in his head as he whispered sweet calming words to his North Star, her hand found his and held it. He didn’t see Lihad scowl at their closeness. The sacrificial chants around them continued and the blood was blessed and passed in bowls, the townsfolk marked each other and themselves with lines on their cheeks and a dot on their chin and forehead.  
All but 2 had those marks.  
The bear- know as Dvalin and Halfdan had painted all but the dots on Ellia and Y/Ns foreheads. Instead they painted the mark of Freyja. The couples looked at eachother and smiled, Halfdan and Y/N slowly receded to the outskirt of the circle as people approached the fire, turning to face away from the crowd he had Y/N tucked in his arms, nobody was watching them, he tipped her chin up with his finger.  
She smiled at him as they joined for a kiss, her heart beating faster and faster. Hvitserk never made her feel this way and he didn’t pass her mind once. She didn’t even care. She was living in the now.  
That night the gods had made their matches.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le time skip.

Hvitserk had spent the past 2 weeks busying himself to be a better man for Kattegat, his family and Y/N if she returned in the summer. Hvitserk had helped out even more families, he had held more newborns in the past 14 days than in the past 19 years of his life.

His mind kept drifting back to his ex wife. His heart throbbed whenever her name was mentioned. She had been gone for 3 weeks now, her ravens coming to give news to Bjorn every 7 days. Letters had been sent to and fro by all of the Ragnarssons and she had replied to each one, she had even replied to Hvitserk but it was civil and polite. It help very little feeling.  
Bjorn had been more strict in his letters, he wanted to know of the agreement, letting Hvitserk read her replies. He sat in the hall by the fire, skimming over her most recent letter. So far the agreements had held steady, the terms of marriages had been accepted and apparently one match had begun to show. The advisor Ellia and a man named Dvalin were very close it seemed, as one of the best warriors of Haralds he insisted on taking her on tours of the town. Tours became dinners and dinners became kisses in the town market. Y/N told Bjorn that she thinks they will wed soon. The first marriage of the deal was big gossip in Kattegat, as the ravens were the only source of information to Vestfold until new connections became established in the summer. Ellia had secretly told Y/N that if she did marry Dvalin she would not be coming back to Kattegat. So that left one couple to marry and return to Kattegat.  
Hvitserk talked with Bjorn about the politics of Ellias courtship, pros, cons etc. It became well known to the large family that Hvitsek was gifted in politics and public relations, he had even joined Aslaug and Lagerthas hearings, offering 3rd party advice to sort disputes. Soon the Queen regents relied on his advice, as he often came up with a good balanced solution that both women found favourable. Bjorn agreed that losing Ellia made the agreement harder, for they'd need to gain an equal value match in return. But they didn’t know how to get a better match back so they agreed to see what the gods had in mind. Hvitserk reread the letters, nervous for how much this Halfdan the Balack was mentioned, he was her body guard it seemed. He had asked for tales of him from the travelling merchants, all came back with very negative stories of how he brutalised men in battle and how he abused women. Of all the things Hvitserk feared, it was the fear of Haldfan hurting Y/N… But he tried to calm hiss thoughts and focused on more of the political papers by him and Bjorn.

Bjorn was proud of his brother and his personal growth. Hvitserk still had bad nights, a nightmare here or there of her leaving replaying in his mind. He then had a few too many horns of mead to cover the pain. The mark had nearly healed on his chest, a branded scar of light pink flash against his tan skin. Hvitserk stopped taking his shirt off as much because of it. He couldn’t even look at another, hadn’t touched another since Y/N left. He couldn’t… He had dreams about her still, where he felt her, her body, giving her the sweet slow lovemaking she told him she liked when they first fucked. Her voice melodic and it called and panted Hvitserk…. Hvitserk…. He felt hard in his breeches when he thought on it too much and took to his ben to relieve himself. The dreams continued at night but he felt as if it was just a memory, not something that could be. Waking up to an empty bed always hurt him, but it was the gods showing him how ungrateful he was. He had learned his lesson and counted down the days as the ravens arrived every week like clockwork. After 2 months of Y/N being gone he felt a little hollow, Margrethe had been killed, her plot exposed to try overthrow Bjorn and have Ubbe on the throne. Ubbe had killed her himself as he didn’t know the plot and didn’t want to know, Hvitserk was at the execution, as he saw the woman who caused his pain die he wondered… IF he never strayed from Y/N where would they be now? 

\--------------------------------------

Y/N was not missing Hvitserk as he was her. She was thinking about anything else, she was focused on her task of making sure the people got along smoothly, falling in to a routine with Halfdan at her side. Their relationship progressed slow, like a burning flame, they learned about each other, what they liked, disliked, their favourite colours, foods, animals. All the things she couldn’t say or do with Hvitserk. She was never far from Halfdan and he was never far from her. The people all knew he was her bodyguard, but seeing them together in the markets, the hall, the training arena it made them all think of a married couple. They laughed together, hunted and trained, they didn’t tire of each others presence or company. Harald sent them on as many jobs as he could, trying to get the match to solidify. 

Lihad was still lingering around, trying to help Y/N in her tasks, trying to charm her in every way, he was especially forward if Halfdan had to leave Y/N with Ellia and Ivin. He was always too close, too near, too much. She felt cold and uncomfortable at his touches, his sneaky smiles and sly looks at her body if she had to bend one way or another. He insisted on helping organise meetings and trade days to get the people mingling and pairing off. He tried and grew frustrated by the end of each event as Y/N refused him a dance here, a flower there, but by the next sighting he became cock sure and slick again. The cycle repeated and he was positive he’d get her… and he had a way to get her soon, even if she wanted it or not, the little cocktease.

Halfdan always saved the day after a morning near Lihad, he knew now he had competition and stated his dominance every chance he got. An arm around her waist, a kiss on the cheek or a sharp look to freeze Lihad in his tracks. He took Y/N to her favourite place once Lihad was far enough in the distance.  
Halfdan had found his lady love to be particularly fond of cultivating the gardens for the bees, helping with the honey harvests and the children… oh the children.  
Y/N was a natural mother figure to all the children to the town, she drew them to her like water. She would meet them everyday at the square, teach them songs to sing while she helped carve whale bones to trade and sell, she would bake them sweet honey cakes on the seventh day of each week to give them the following day for their weaving lessons. She had taught the young teens simple fighting stances and techniques, all the while keeping in line of her seer duties of reading the signs of the gods. The children loved her, they had found a new love for the Kings brother too as he was always there to protect her. The younger girls had heard the names they called each other and had spread about the town that they were now named Halfdan the Wolf King, which he found he liked- and Y/N was dubbed- Y/N the Star Queen, which she liked too.  
The older boys and some girls had begged to be taught advanced fighting by Haldfan, to which he accepted as long as Y/N could teach them farming and cultivating after training finished. That way he could keep Y/N nearby and Lihad at a distance. 

The routine continued, Y/N and Halfdan had stolen a handful of kisses here and there, mostly in her rooms. Kisses that lead to touches and Halfdan having to tear himself away to his on quarters rather unwillingly. Y/N knew that Halfdan was truly her wolf and that he would devour her whole, she loved him, she knew exactly when she fell for him. It was about 2 weeks ago- They were teaching the children how to throw axes and one of the boys asked Halfdan why he called Y/N his North Star. Halfdans reply was quick and smooth-  
‘’Well young one, when we Vikings sail we follow the North star home don’t we? To me, Lady Y/N is home, that bright jewel in the sky that draws me home, that calls to me and makes everything make sense. She shines in my eyes and I would do anything to protect her, not because its my job but… ‘’ He leaned to whisper to young Gavi and the boys that gathered to him.  
‘’It is because she is my one love, Odin made her and I for each other. When you find the right girl Gavi you’ll feel it too.’’ The boys eyes sparkled and they all nodded at each other, agreeing it must be fate and ran off to help cultivate the small garden they had been working on. Gavi told Y/N the things Halfdan said and she felt it there and then, her heart snapped in to place, she loved him and she wanted to give herself to him. That night she did.

\---------------SMUT WARNING/LANGUAGE WARNING------------------------  
Halfdan was in a cheery mood, he had just finished at the forges, making a very special item indeed. He was walking with a skip in his step to Y/Ns living quarters, opening and locking the door he was in a world of his own until he took in the sight before him. He looked at the vision in front of him, the beauty of Y/N stood by the fire, draped in sheer silk gown, with a deep v neckline and slits on both sides up to her hip bones. Her body was naked underneath, he could see everything, every curve, every tattoo, every scar. Covered in a sheer pale blue… He was frozen to the spot as Y/N walked to meet him, pressing her breasts against his chest, one hand on his heart and the other cupping his face. He felt his heartbeat skyrocket, so this was no illusion, she was here, hair unbound, waiting for him to grab it and entangle his hands within.  
‘’Halfdan I have thought long and hard about this, please, I… Ok Halfdan, I love you, so much that I feel an ache when you are not with me, please my love, make me yours, take me as yours. ‘’ Her voice cracked and he moved, tears pricking his eyes as he kissed her tenderly, he didn't need to be told twice. He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her too.  
‘’My beauty, my Star, you shine so bright tonight, I love you more than you know.’’ He kissed her slow and gently, surprised when she opened her mouth to taste him with her tongue, so many times they had kissed and touched as if it were slow love making. It seemed tonight that was not the case, he took the hint and bit her bottom lip, sucked on it until it was swollen, until they parted and a small bridge of saliva broke between their lips.  
Y/N helped take off his armour and clothing, until he was bare before her, his cock stiff and throbbing with the need to be inside his woman. Goosebumps rose all over Y/N at the hungry feral look in Halfdanss eyes, she was prey, but this look caused her skin to tighten and her thighs to throb with a wetness. Under his gaze she rubbed her thighs together and licked her dry kiss swollen lips, an action Haldfan noticed with a feral glee.. He shifted and walked Y/N to the wall by the fire, the added heat adding to the sensation of the cool material on her body. Her nipples peaked and pebbled at the added head and soon Halfdan had her pinned against the wall, her breasts pushed up against his chest. Halfdan loved her breasts, but was an ass man, he slipped his hands under the fabric and began to knead her ass, the soft skin so sinful underneath his palms his cock began to weep.  
‘’Does my girl want to be fucked? Does my woman want everyone to know who she is bonded to? Tell me my star and I will have you screaming my name so hard the Gods will hear us in Valhalla.’’ Y/N shook as he kissed the juncture of her neck, suckling a deep bruise on to it and biting softly with his teeth, as he grazed her pulse point she noded, a small moan, a gasp escaped her as Halfdan dominated her just with his words.  
‘’Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck your pretty little cunt like you want nothing else, tell me my Star and I will fuck you so hard you will bear my children and your pup ex husband will weep at the sight of you round with my child.’’ Oh that did it. Wetness started to gather and dribble down Y/Ns legs, she liked this side of Halfdan, she never had this type of love making but when she saw Halfdan fight and train she wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her on a battlefield and take her raw and hard and breed her cunt like it was the gods will.  
‘’Yes Halfdan yes! ‘’  
Halfdan got to work then, he plunged a thick finger in to her wet folds,  
‘’You are soaked, my little Star is such a whore for me, my love, my Queen.’’ Y/N gasped as he spread her fold with his thumb as he pumped in and out of her, circling her little pearl of a clit and she shook on her spread legs. Halfdan and Y/N had gotten close to fucking, eahc time they were interrupted, oral was a godsend from him, she had showed Halfdan the pleasure of edging his orgasrm before burtssing in to her willing throat. This time there was no time for foreplay, they wanted each other, it was hot, fire and passion, carnal and animalistic.  
And oh she wanted him, he wanted her to be putty in his hands in the bedroom, he truly did. Love making was for lazy days and long nights, this was a pure expression of love and lust that would become a favourite in their lives together.  
Halfdan pinned her against the wall and lifted her legs, hooking them over his elbows, she was well and truly trapped now as his cock weeped against her entrance, kissing and suckling her breasts through the fabrics she inhaled deeply as she felt him enter her soaked cunt, all the way to the hilt. Halfdan shuddered as he steadied himself, his heart beating through his tones chests, they felt each others hearts thunder behind skin. Halfdan grinned sly as he bit and tugged at Y/Ns lip.  
“Tell me what you want…. Tell me… and you just might get it…’’ His demanding growl made her walls clench tightly around ghim, Y/N had no doubt about who was more endowed, Hvitsserk may have been an inch longer than Halfdan, but Halfdan had a thick girthy cock, 6 or so inches long and with a sloped large head that just hit that spot inside her every time. Hvitserk couldn’t compare. The stretch was delicious. Ahhh~  
‘’Fuck me, Fuck me my Wolf, FUCCK. ME. Full. Of. YOUR. Children. Own me….~~Own me and show me how a man fucks a woman~~~ ‘ Each word was punctuated by a thrust on her part, he took the hint and began his worship. Soon the deep slow thrusts built up to a harsh tempo, his balls slapping her ass as she angled her body and arched her back to get deeper, more, faster~  
The sounds coming from the room were obscene, so much so that Harald heard the sounds on the other side of the Great hall. He was ashamed to admit but he took himself in his fist when he found himself hard, that woman's moaning was sinful, too good…  
Halfdan played with her pretty cunt, gently rubbing her glistening pink pearl as she came the first time, gushing hot juices on his cock, the sounds getting sloppy and wet. Halfdan felt the burning coil in his belly, the hot burning in his balls. Oh he loved this woman, he wanted to marry her and have children with her, to see her chest flushed pink, her mouth open in a gasping O and her eyes looking right at him as she came he knew he was in Valhalla.  
Halfdan slowed when she clenched again and came close to her 2nd orgasm, the pretty whines and moans coming from her mouth made his balls tighten, he ripped her dress with his teeth to expose the breast bouncil from underneath. He roared when her nails dug ever so heavenly in to his shoulders, he couldn’t deny her another orgasm, so with her mewls of pleasure and her cried urging him on he lifted her on to one hand, letting her cross her legs around his waist and using his other hand to fist her hair at the neck he leaned her back ever so slightly. This angle gave him a deeper hit, it made her walls clench and she came, oh she came so hard. She screamed his name so loudly and lewdly that Harald blushed as he came in his hand wishing it were him she had chosen. She screamed Halfdans name so hard that Halfdan roared again, thrusting and emptying his seed deep within her womb, he sank to his knees as she slid down the wall, they were still attached. A few minutes of soft kisses, whispered I love yous and panting later Halfdan walked on shaky legs to the bed and laid his lady down, she fully expected him to be done. But Halfdan flipped her over on to all fours.  
‘’I am not done yet my love. After all… ‘’ SLAP! His large hand slapped her ass cheek, his fingers hitting her dripping cunt slightly too.  
‘’I am an ass man.’’ He entered her pussy with his now hard cock and began to vigorously fuck her… again…. And again…. Add one bout of gentle love making for good luck. Harald blushed and barely spoke to her the next day when she waddled tenderly to breakfast.  
.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few times they caught Ellia and Dvalin in a similar position, their relationship easier as neither had previous partners to move on from. A few months and they were trying so hard not to bed each other before a marriage proposal was agreed.  
Dvalin stood outside the great hall.. Wringing his hands nervously and taking a couple of deep even breaths, Ellia had asked him to make this official soon for she loved winter and wanted to marry before the snow melted. He burst through the door, Ellia and Y/N flinched at the sound and stopped their embroidery, Haldfan and Harald talking about the men they were to take to Kattegat. All interrupted as Dvalin stood before his king, a sword in his hand, old and weathered by use and age. It was now or never, he steadied himself and reached a hand out to Ellia. Her eyes pricked with tears at the silent question, she rushed to her beloved and they looked to Harald.  
‘’My King. Lady Y/N, I Dvalin wish to marry Lady Ellia, as the first marriage of the trade agreement for Vestfold and Kattegat. I wish to stay here in Vestfold with my wife if you would let us. I am willing, my dear Ellia, are you willing to be bound to me, blood, bone and soul?’’  
Harald looked at the young lady, her white blond hair shaking gently as she buzzed with excitement. If she was willing, they could be wed, all Harald had to hear was a yes, then he and Y/N could perform the ceremony the following fortnight. 3 months after the arrival at the end of winter. A full moon, a good luck symbol for the new couple. Harald had finished a conversation with his brother of a similar fashion that morning actually.  
‘’YES! Oh Dvalin yes my love I am willing!’’ She dove in to his arms as the onlookers laughed in joy, Harald called the thralls for mead. The thralls clapped and congratulated the couple was allowed.  
‘’14 days from now Dvalin the Fierce and Ellia Tarnusdottir you will wed! Skald!’’ Harald boomed, all the while sharing a smug side eyed look with his brother, Halfdan took a big drink of his mead and turned to face his woman. Y/N hugged her friend tightly, looking over Ellias shoulder at Halfdan with a beaming smile. Ellia then retreated to be embraced by Harald. Halfdans cheeks pinked at the smile Y/N gave him.  
He returned the smile, hands behind his back leaning against a post, playing with the ring in his left hand, the ring that he made for Y/N.  
He coughed in to his right hand and sauntered over to his brother.  
‘’Well if this is happening I have to also ask my brother a question.  
My King. Lady Y/N, I Halfdan wish to marry Lady Y/N, as the second marriage of the trade agreement for Vestfold and Kattegat. I wish to go to Kattegat with my wife if you would let us. I am willing, my North Star, are you willing to be bound to me, blood, bone and soul?’’ Y/N could not believe it, he held out a silver ring, etched with their nicknames for each other. She took a shaky step forward with Ellia squealing in happiness.  
‘’Oh a double wedding Y/N!!” Ellia jumped up and down. She nodded, her tears of happiness falling as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
‘’14 days from now Halfdan the wolf King and Y/N the Star Queen you will wed! I am truly happy that you will be my sister Y/N, brother I know you will be a worthy tribute to Kattegat, Skald!’’ Harald toasted as the couples celebrated.

‘Oh we should write a letter to Bjorn! Tell him of the good news! I can’t wa-’’ 

A man bursting through the doors stopped Y/N from continuing.  
‘’My King! My Lady! Someone… SOMEONE HAS KILLED OUR RAVENS AND THE ONES FROM KATTTEGAT! We have no way of communicating with them!‘’ 

They all ran outside, Y/N ran out after the man to go find her prized ravens all dead, even the ravens from Kattegat and training ravens were dead in their pens, heads cut off and feathers scattered everywhere, it must have been done early in the morning. Kattegat wouldnt have any ravens left as Y/N took most of them with her as thy belonged to her, only 5 training ravens were left and they were no where near ready. They couldn’t sail to Kattegat until the seas had calmed, but they wouldn’t be calm again on the regular route until the middle of spring just before summer when they originally planned to set off, the early spring weeks meant the route to Kattegat was a different one, dangerous with low violent waters that could take over a month to get there…  
Vestfold was now stranded until the start of spring. Y/N couldn’t communicate with her father, her friends, her king. She couldn’t tell them of her upcoming marriage. She felt worry build in her stomach, a little flutter that she felt the need to protect.  
This meant 3 things you see, 1- Bjorn would hear no more off them until they turned up on their shores. 2- it meant Lihads scheme had begun. And 3- worry wasn’t making her stomach flutter… 

It was the seed that had taken root on that first night with Halfdan 2 weeks before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS HERES SOME SMUTTTTTT  
> Gotta love some good ol smut!  
> Anyway so at this point Y/N is 2 weeks-ish pregnant, the flutter is the first part of her motherly instinct, she is not having morning sickness yet! But yaaaaaay! Next chapter will feature the fruits of Lihads scheme! 
> 
> Ps. Yes i names Dvalin after Dwalin, had to have my bear bae somwhere didn't i???


	6. Ravens of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lihads plan is put in motion, will Halfdan be able to save her?

Chapter 6

Bjorn was pacing to and fro in the raven pens in Kattegat. Only a few training birds were left, barely past their first year. The ravens Y/N took with her had not returned last week, the ones Bjorn had sent in a shift pattern had not returned, they were due to come the week after Y/Ns.  
They hadn’t. It had been a fortnight since her last letter, something must have happened. Bjorn stroked the strongest of the young chicks and looked in to its black eyes, hoping Odin had some answers.

Torvi rubbed his shoulder as Bjorn huffed in annoyance. She was equally as worried, having heard nothing from Y/N for so long had made the family nervous. Lagertha had adopted pacing to and from the fire in the great hall, Ivar and ubbe both wore frustrated frowns and the men all went training more. No more news meant no more information. It was frustrating, everyone all had letters to send, replies from Y/N to read, it stuck them in a limbo existence and everyone was irritable. Torvi had prayed every night for news to suddenly arrive late rather than not at all.

Could they have been attacked?   
Were the ravens alright?   
Had Y/N been hurt? 

Bjorn took his wifes hand and stormed off to the seer, he needed answers and he needed them now. The townsfolk were very worried, gossip had never been so alive, master and thrall alike abuzz with worry and confusion. 

‘’King Bjorn… What a wonderful day isnt it?’’ The seer sat up and grinned at the couple as they burst through his door. The scent of lavendar struck both of the royals in the face, the seer only used Lavendar when the town was frazzled, it sent a calming scent on the winds and helped them all sleep better.  
‘’A wonderful day? How is it wonderful? We haven’t heard from Vestfold or Y/N in 2 weeks! We can’t get a boat out to them as spring will be upon us in the next few days and the tides are already changing. WE ARE STUCK WITH NO INFORMATION! What is happening?’’ Bjorn shook with rage in front of the seer, he couldn’t understand why the old man was so happy. Torvi felt as if the seer was mocking them. He treated Y/N as his own, teaching and guiding her in the ways of talking to the gods. He was the one who noticed her gifts before any other the first summer she stayed with them. How could he be so calm?  
‘’Yes Bjorn! A wonderful day, Vestfold is prospering despite their ravens being killed.’’ This news both enraged and calmed Bjorn, killing a raven was a crime to their people. He paused as he took in Bjorns breathing- subtle worry within the air.  
‘’Everything will be fine Bjorn Ironside, they will return stronger at the start of summer. Spring will be a blessed time for Vestfold.’’ He held out his hand to Bjorn, who licked the palm and started to skulk away at the news everything was fine, raven killings aside. Torvi grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving, she wanted another answer, she deserved another answer.  
‘’But Bjorn... ‘’ She looked deep in to Bjorns eyes and shook her head. Torvi stepped towards the Seer.   
‘’Why is it a wonderful day? You didn’t explain that part.’’ The cloaked figure smiled once more, taking Torvis hand in to his own, bringing her down to his level as Bjorn cocked his head to the side, a curious tick he inherited from his father.  
‘’It is a wonderful day, because despite the events to come, today is a beautiful day for a double wedding isn’t it? I see it is snowing one last time before spring in Vestfold.’’  
Torvi and Bjorn couldn’t believe their ears, the matches had been made? The weddings were today, they had thanked the seer and rushed back to the hall to tell the others. There was nothing they could do but wait for spring to end, but they had ignored the seers words.

Despite the events to come… The day was far from over.  
While Bjorn and Torvi made their way to the hall Hvitserk was bouncing his leg nervously in front of the fire. Thralls were avoiding him as a nervous Hvitserk was prone to throwing bowls and cups at walls. Ivar wouldn’t come near him, even he knew better. Ubbe was tending to his children, making sure that the new thrall- Yuda had everything under control. Ubbe found himself very find of the young woman, she was a natural with the children and was glad that she made the excuse to go bake with them as Bjorn and Torvi rushed inside the hall. Ubbe watched her leave and reluctantly turned back to the family as they gathered for a meeting. 

‘’So what did the seer say?’’ Aslaug started as Bjorn and Torvi both took large swigs from their mead. Torvi bounced on her heels as she patted Bjorn to take charge and tell them.  
‘’Well we have good news, and bad news. You see, the bad news is that… the ravens have been killed in Vestfold.’’ Everyone stopped breathing for a moment, the hall quieted as even the thralls stopped their tasks, ravens were sacred to Odin, whoever killed them would reap the wrath of the all father.   
‘’But why?’’  
‘’We have no other means of contact’’  
‘’Bjorn-’’  
‘’SILENCE! The seer has told us that everything will be fine, they will return in the summer strong and happy. Vestfold is prospering, now to the good news. The seer told us that the weddings are happening today! We need to’ HVITSERK, why is your leg bouncing? Tell us what for the love of Odin is bothering you?’’ Bjorn snapped as Hvitserks leg jerked to a stop.  
He coughed in to his hand and looked to Bjorn,   
‘’I had a dream. I was remembering my wedding to Y/N, she looked so beautiful and I never noticed, she had braided her hair in to a style that I said I liked when we first met. She wore an orange sash as I love orange. I was saying my vows... But the dream faded to black and I dreamed that ravens surrounded Kattegat and Vestfold, but they were one place, one town. We were all there and the ravens, they were bleeding to black and drowning the town, its like ink soaked in to everything. I saw a wolf and a bear in the town square, golden and brown and protecting something glowing. We were there outside the halls, watching as the black ink turned red and the pair of animals fought it. It was a hard battle and the wolf won and the bear roared over a red fox dead on the floor in place of the liquid. We were able to move and we all rushed to the center of the town square, the wolf resting near the light, the bear curled protectively around his own light. The light from the wolf felt farmiliar, then it talked. It was Y/N… she was crying, I feel like she is in danger. Your news unsettles me Bjorn, one for the fear of her safety, the other of King Markus’ promise if she is hurt. Kind of don’t want to lose my manhood. But what if the ravens were killed by the one who wants to hurt her?’’   
Hvitserk chewed his lip and the bounce returned in his leg. He was truly unsettled, dragging a hand over his face and resting it on his chin, Bjorn frowned for his brother. The family felt deflated, Hvitserks dreams never amounted to anything more than a woman in his bed. To hear of his dream of the ravens they felt it was true and going to happen. Y/N could be in danger, they couldn’t stop it even if it were true.   
‘’Then we should pray to the gods and ask Floki to make charms for around the town, he still enjoys whittling and 5 raven charms for the defence posts would take him a day to finish? We could Get everyone to light a candle burning oak bark to send power and protection for Vestfold?’’ Torvi suggested to the room, Floki was always wanting to appease the gods. Bjorn chugged the last of his mead and hauled Ivar to his feet in his braces,  
‘’Come on Ivar, Floki would do anything for his favourite Ragnarsson, lets get some charms made while Ubbe and Hvitserk get word out about the prayers.’’

\-------------------------------------

Y/N and Harald had set up spies within Vestfolds people to catch wind of any news of the ravens, mostly it was gossip and no real leads came to light. Harald had stayed up many a night with his brother talking about the motives of cutting off their communication. They had come up with none, they had racked their brains and drank long in to the night as Y/N slept in her rooms. Halfdan had started to sleep in there with her most nights, they had found it easier to sleep with the worry of the raven incident looming around the town. Most nights had ended in sweaty bodies and sore limbs as they got to know each others bodies and minds better. Halfdan found out Y/N had a nice singing voice and a talent for getting the knots out of his shoulders after a good spar. Y/N found that Halfdan could whistle like any bird in the forest, he could make the most amazing bread and he could catch an axe blindfolded, which she found out in a one off argument. He wasn't looking as he shouted and next thing Y/N he was reading his arm out to catch the axe flying to his head.   
Halfdan chuckled as he found himself thinking of the night of passion they had after that, wow he remembered. He liked Y/N angry. Humming a light tune he watched as women flitted to the whale bones, candles and flowers being placed strategically though the snow and the mud. He would wed his love in a few hours, off to the forges he went.

Dvalin had kept a good ear around the forges where he worked, many men would drink and chat while waiting for their weapons to be sharpened. He had seen less and less of Lihad as the days crawled by, he often grew quiet and cold at the mention of the ravens, mostly about how whoever killed them would face the wrath of Odin himself.  
Dvalin was helping Halfdan in preparing their swords for the big day, a week before they had agreed to give their family swords a sharpening and make a ring of Ellia as Halfdan had made one for Y/N. Ellias ring was made of silver and gold strands twined together. Dvalin had trouble but Halfdan showed him how to bend the metals tigether. The forge master had stopped work as the men needed to get ready, Haldan patted Dvalin on the chest and grinned. They needed to get to the great hall and meet with their king.

Ellia and Y/N were in their dresses readying in their separate rooms. They had worked tirelessly on the gowns, cream coloured and embroidered with similar patterns, they could pass off for twins if they had their hair bound the same and wore the same sashes. Ellia had her blonde hair in a plaited crown adorned with gold leaves and purple threads. Her sash was a dark blue that Dvalin called Durin blue- a colour his family used for celebrations. Y/N had a dark forest green sash with blue trim edges and stars woven in to the fabric. Her dress was tight and had a square neckline, the embroidery was that of Ellias doing as they agreed to embroider the others dress as a gift, Ellia had chosen small stars and laurel leaves for the collar and sleeves. Y/N had bound her hair in a dutch braid with silver thread and small wildflowers within. 

Y/N had her axe polished and ready, not having her father's sword and no communication with Kattegat and Foglands she would have to make do. Her room was lit with incense to chase away bad spirits, her mind wandering back to the ravens, how sad she was that they had all perished. She had raised them from chicks, her hand going protectively to her belly. Her little baby...  
‘’My lady.’’ A small knock at the door broke her thoughts as one of the ladies from the forge came in with a plate of small food and a cup of tea.  
‘’I thought since you were a seer you would want some food for the celebration, dandelion tea, some bread, beef and eggs and some berries for fertility for tonight.’’ The girl was young, brunette, willowy and quiet, a new addition to the forge masters thralls Y/N assumed. The tea was much needed as Y/N had noticed her bleeding was late, she had seen a healer a couple of days after her proposal when Halfdan had gone for a meeting. Ellia and Ivin had gone with her, grinning like fools at the prospect of a new life coming in to the world. The healer had confirmed her joy, she was with child, Halfdans child, she was going to tell him during the ceremony. The healer had recommended dandelion tea to settle her stomach, a common drink for seers as the dandelion helped the after shock of visions. It was a coincidence but so far nobody caught on, everyone thought Y/N had been having more and more visions, they treated her with extra care.   
Taking the cup and food Y/N smiled at the young thing, this girl had barely met her name day, maybe 16/17 at the most. She blushed and smiled back as Y/N took a swig of her tea and began to walk towards the flower crown she had made for Halfdan as the ceremony was due to begin soon.   
A shatter broke the silence as the cup fell from her hands...  
The room began to spin, Y/N felt woozy and turned back to face the young girl, she saw double as the girl was joined by a red headed man.   
Lihad.  
Y/N fell to the ground and tried to fight the sluggishness of her movements, her hand catching the cup and cutting her palm, head was pounding, her eyes drooping as her vision doubled and blurred until the shadow of Lihad crouched and took her chin in his hand. His black eyes were terrifying.  
‘’Hello my dear, it seems now you have no way to contact home to tell them of your marriage, or your death after I am done with you, no energy to fight me and no way to get to your precious Halfdan. You see I want to send a message to Kattegat, that even a nobody like me can kill one of their most important people. I want this kingdom for my own, all i have to do is kill you, Halfdan and then challenge Harald. No Y/N, no Halfdan, no Halfdan and Harald will crumble in loss. Illura open the door, you are dismissed or I will tell your father of our nights hm? I’m taking miss Y/N here to my Fishing hut. Nobody will hear her scream there.’’ The young girl bristled at the threat, her sisters had spent a night with Lihad, she fell to his charms too as a young impressionable woman would. She complied and looked to the door at the main hall… Maybe she should tell King Harald...  
Y/N was suddenly weightless as Lihad scooped her up and walked out the back door of the hall, her vision was blurring further but the slight breeze alerted her she was outside, so she did the only thing she could do as Lihad readjusted his hold on her and took off for his cabin, leaving deep fresh boot prints in his wake to his cabin. She managed to slip off her sash, her bloodied hand marking it and it fell on the floor, blowing in the wind slightly as it stuck in the mud. Halfdan and Harald were in the great hall still. The whole town was empty, the people were gathering at the whale bones, nobody saw them leave except Illura, hopefully the sash would guide Halfdan to her as everything went black. 

\---------------------------------

Haldfan stood at the whale bones with Dvalin and Harald. Y/N was late?   
Ellia bit her nails at the other end of the walkway, Y/N hadn’t met her at the hall like she asked. She hadn’t followed them even after and everyone was wondering if she was having second thoughts. Halfdan walked back up the walkway and took Ellia to one side.  
‘’Do you know what is taking her so long?’’ Ellia shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. She was worrying, everyone was. Dvalin and Harald asked if anyone had seen Y/N since the morning, the crowd grew quiet. Illura was at the back, her conscience wrestling in her head about wether she should tell… she didn’t want blood on her hands, but that was too late. Within her grey cloak she had Y/Ns sash, the blood fresh on the wet fabric.   
She looked to Halfdan, who was now the most panicked anyone had ever seen him, Ellia rubbing his shoulder as a stray tear dripped from her cheeks. The crowd shifted, murmurs grew to worried shouts, the children began to cry and Illura clamped her eyes shut and made her choice, gods forgive her.

She pushed her way to the front, her eyes starting to water as she walked right up to Halfdan, she squared her shoulders and grabbed his hand. Harald and Dvalin joined them and knew something was amiss.   
‘’Im so sorry, I- I- I shouldn’t have helped but. But… I am sorry, Lihad has her! He took her to his fishing hut, he told me he wanted to have his way with her and- h-he blackmailed me in to helping. I didn’t know he was going to kill her! If you are quick you can get there in time!’’ She shoved Y/Ns sash in his hands and felt the blood on her hands, she wiped it off as best as she could but it had stained her skin, as it was now for Halfdans. He shook quietly, his eyes boring in to the blood stained fabric.  
‘’We have to save her and save the baby!’’ Ivin blurted out, covering his hands as Ellia swatted him on the arm for squealing. The air had left Halfdans lungs, the blood pulsed in his ears, his lip quivered and he almost tore the fabric in his hands. A baby. Y/N was pregnant with their child? Harald steadied his brother as the news hit him, fury exploding in his chest as his face contorted in to pure anger. Glaring at the young woman before him.  
Halfdans blood boiled, this girl had helped his soon to be wife get kidnapped? His pregnant wife! She was alone, scared, with a maniac who wanted to rape and kill her! Harald had demanded she be taken away and that she would be dealt with later, Haldfan grabbed the sword from his brothers hands, he hollered at the men to get ready, the weddings would happen later. Dvalin told Ellia to go back to Y/Ns rooms, stay with the children who now were bawling at the prospect of their favourite Star Queen dying.

Dvalin knew where the hut was, leading them and following the muddied bootprints in the snow left behind by Lihad. Halfdan saw the bleak hut in the distance surrounded by a handful of Lihads men, Halfdan readied his weapon and broke in to a war run with the Dvalin, Harald and a couple of the forge men and black smiths following suit. This was going to be bloody.

All the while the raven totems had been finished in Kattegat and were placed around the town, the sky was bleeding orange as the sun began to set, every home began to burn oak bark in prayer. Hvitserk burned a whole oak branch in his fire pit. Nobody prayed harder than he did that afternoon.  
\---------------------------

Y/N woke up on a bed, it was the furs tickling her nose that awoke her, shifting her sore head she groaned as she remembered her situation, she shot up in the small grey bed, looking around in the dim hut she saw Lihad stoking the fire. Her heart beat raised as she took in her new scary surroundings, the hut had one window near the door, the curtain fabric torn at an angle with provided a small glimpse outside to the snowy forest.  
‘’Do not worry, my men out there won't bother us. I am going to have my way with you then i'm gonna slit your pretty little throat and burn this hut down to the ground. My men will be outside to kill anyone who gets too close.’’  
Y/N felt around on her belt, the axe was gone, to which Lihad had produced it in his hands, he struck the mantle and left it in there and walked over to the bed. Y/N backed against the wall and readied her fists. Lihad chuckled and lunged for her, only to be met with a fist, the right hook shook him for a moment before he continued his pursuit, Y/N struggled as she felt the collar of her dress tear at the shoulder, a swift hand caught her cheek as blood trickled down it, her eyes welling up with tears as she thought to Halfdan, she did not want this to happen. The two froze as a battlecry sounded from the distance, it was Halfdan, more shouts and cries rose and the men out the front of the hut joined and next thing they knew a battle blazed outside. Y/N saw Lihad was distracted and kicked his member with as much force as she could muster, it winded him and he fell off the far side of the bed, clutching his groin as Y/N bolted out the door, grabbing her axe from the mantle she struck the two guards in the back of the neck. Blood sprayed her face and dress, she looked at the battlefield and saw Dvalin crush a mans skull, Harald had made a path to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her just out of the path of Lihads sword. Ellia ran up to the battle after leaving the children with a thrall and screamed for Y/N to follow her, shooting arrows at the men who followed. 

Halfdan had noticed the commotion and was glad that Y/N made it to Ellia, spotting Lihad in pursuit. Y/N looked beautiful, a bride covered in blood, a shieldmaiden that radiated beauty. Gods she was perfect, aside from the cut hand and her marked cheek that was beginning to clot she was everything he wanted in a wife. Halfdan battled his way through the warriors and cut Lihad off in his pursuit, they charged at each other and their swords clashed. 

They grit their teeth at the force of the weapons hitting each other, Lihad had kicked Halfdan and knocked the wind out of him. Y/N took a few moments to breathe as Ellia shot arrow after arrow, Lihads men were dying around him, only a couple left as Dvalin obliterated his opponents. Y/Ns eyes were glued to her Halfdan, fighting for her, for the life they wanted to have, Lihad was proving to be a formidable match, he had managed to rid Halfdan of his weapon, they had continued to swing and hit each other fiercely, Halfdan managed to punch Lihad in the jaw, causing him to drop his sword, one of the men nearby fell and was too large to move for the sword to be recovered underneath. Y/N felt fear and adrenaline spike in her blood, they were unarmed, she didn’t know what to do. A caw caught her attention in the trees above, a raven. It looked at her with its black eyes, she felt calmed at the birds presence. She felt the gods, Odin was with her, she looked at her axe, it was the one with her name carved in to it… Halfdan could catch an axe blindfolded! THE AXE!   
Y/N readied her stance by her friend, screamed Halfdans name and prayed to the gods that the axe would land favourably. Her love turned as if he knew the axe was coming, grabbing it in his right hand he pivoted 180 degrees and slashed down in to Lihads chest, pulling it out as blood fell on to the snowy ground. The last of Lihads men fell as Lihad stumbled forward, blood gurgling out of his mouth, ready to try fight once more.   
Halfdan fisted Lihads collar and brought him face level, never had he been more feral.  
‘’This is for trying to rape and kill the mother of my child.’’ He whispered dangerously low, before slashing the axe against his enemies throat. Lihad fell to the floor, it was over.  
Y/N took off and ran to her man, making him drop the axe as she tackled him to the snow and cried in to his shoulder. 

Halfdan held her, cupping her face in his hands, both covered in blood and mud.   
‘’I love you. So so much. I love how brave you are, I love how much you fought, I love how fiercely protected our child. Marry me Y/N… Marry me tonight.’’ He breathed as his hands pressed against her small belly. 

\--------------------------------

Y/N and Ellia had both changed in to lovely black and silver gowns, hair rewashed and flowing free as they linked arms and walked to their grooms. The whale bones were covered in flowers upon vines, candles littered the path as the sky was now black and deep. The snow had stopped, the flowers around the town were already starting to sprout a little, spring was here, the end of winter was almost over. Harald kept his braid after all and a smug grin broke forth. Both men had changed in to clean clothes, Y/N placed a flower crown on to Halfdans head, he placed his hands upon her belly and they smiled.  
This was the start of their lives. All 3 of them.

Some time after, Hvitserk dreamed of the wolf again, curled around the light source, he watched as the wolf slept, wondering what he was protecting. He heard the light laugh, it was Y/N, she was happy and alive, Hvitserk smiled, he was confident she was going to come back to him.  
The start of summer was fast approaching, she had been gone nearly 6 months, the boats would be returning in a week! He was counting down the days. He had tidied up the hut, made a guest house nearby just incase she didnt want to stay with him. Ivar and Ubbe made little jokes at how he was flitting about like a bird. Bjorn had never had a better time with politics since Hvitserk took over, the plans for the raid had been updated, new men arrived every day and were assigned beds, given food and weaponry. Aslaug and Lagertha had tried to keep King Markus busy with trade meetings and cultivation, Hvitserks and his relationship was much better since. Hvitserk talked to every thrall who had served them, he had requested Y/Ns favourite foods to be served on the feast of her return, he got everything ready for her. He couldn’t wait to show Y/N how he had grown, how much he missed her and that he was happy to raid with her again. He was groomed, tidy and ready… he counted down again…

6 days… 

5…

4…

3…  
2…  
1.  
Hvitserk awoke with a smile on his face, a horn was being sounded. The boats were back.

Y/N had returned home.


	7. We meet once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N returns how will Hvitserk take the good news?

Hvitserk leapt up out of bed, throwing the furs to one side. His face split in to a grin, his woman was home! If you had told him 6 months ago that he would be left by his wife and he would have to figure out who he was as a person he would have laughed in your face. He had prepared his outfit for the day, a lovely dark grey leather set similar to the one he wore on his wedding day, he had tied his long hair back and brushed up his thickening facial hair.   
He had matured nicely in 6 months, he had a decent enough beard that although still short gave his face an older, wiser outlook. He was always a bottomless pit for food but he had taken to more red meat and trained often after his duties to the kingdom of Kattegat. He had bulked up a small amount, the ladies of the town now noticing enough for him to be seen as truly eligible.   
But he never gave in to their pretty eyes and heaving chests in low cut dresses, he wanted his wife. Well, he wanted his wife back.  
He slipped his weapons belt on and shoved his feet in to his boots, he had grabbed some bread and an apple from the table his thrall had set up for breakfast and with a skip in his step set off out the door.

Kattegat was booming today, the sky bright and the sun told Hvitserk it was lunch time, as soon as Hvitserk left his house he was greeted by the people busily walking to and fro in the streets, the air had a lovely sweet taste to it from the blooming of flowers. Spring had ended a little while ago and summer had begun, the temperature was just beginning to warm up. People had opted to wearing their lighter clothes and armor, soon it would be too hot to wear any leathers at all. But summer was the best time for raiding, calmer seas and more foliage to hide in when ambushing an enemy.   
Hvitserk could hear the horns from the docks. He made a sharp right and began to walk briskly, his heart thundering in his chest as he thought to seeing Y/N again. How had she been? Was she happy? Did she miss him?   
He had tried to find a recognizable face in the gathering crowds, stretching upon his height to see his mother and Lagertha waiting with the rest of the family. He managed to push through as soon as people notice him, nobody wanted to be in the way of a Ragnarsson after all.  
‘’Ah there you are brother! We were beginning to think you would never come!’’ Ivar teased as he patted his older brothers shoulder, their relationship had healed since Y/Ns departure and Hvitserk was glad of his brothers mind for strategy when planning political meetings and what not. Ubbe had corralled all of the many children to one side, in a neat little line as to greet the guests politely as Aslaug held the youngest within her arms. Right beside Hvitserk stood King Markus- his promise of hurting Hvitserl very much active as the taller man nervously fidgeted waiting his daughters return. Everyone dressed to impress today, a King didn’t come to Kattegat peacefully very often after all. Markus was shuffled to the closer end of the group near Lagertha by Aslaug- his daughter should see her father first he reasoned. The older man began to tap his left foot and stuck out his bottom lip in a small scowl, hands tightly folded together as Lagertha laughed and remembered being like that when Bjorn was away.  
Bjorn stood at the end of the dock with Torvi, holding her hand with a veiled nervousness as the largest ship stopped to let its inhabitants out. The first contact with King Harald since Rganar died… they all remembered him well, this was his ssecond time to Kattegat after all.   
King Harald was an impressive and stern looking man Hvitserk thought as he greeted Bjorn and Torvi with hugs, they began to walk to greet the line of royals one by one, the kids in front trying their hardest to be polite- as Ubbe promised them honey cakes if they did. Markus and Harald grasped each others forearms and laughed good greetings at one another, their accents both equally thick that some of the youngest children didn’t understand them. Hvitserk and his brothers all nodded to King Harald as he recanted at how much they resemble their father, some in looks and others in spirit. Behind Harald was a blonde man, it seemed he knew Hvitserk, but Hvitserk didn’t know him, but that didn’t stop the blonde from glaring daggers at him the entire time they were chatting. He held back a little, but he was introduced as Halfdan the Black, before Harald corrected himself and recited the new name the towns folk of Vestfold gave him.  
Halfdan the wolf king.  
It made Hvitserks mouth dry and his eyes narrow at the name, this man was the bodyguard assigned to Y/N… Markus had hugged the young man as he remembered him from a few summers ago, saying how excellent a warrior he was! The group had expressed equal joy in finally seeing one another after so long of no contact, the raven incident being described as a stupid plot by a dead man. There had been good news to balance the bad- It had been revealed that 7 couples had married since the trade between both kingdoms began, so much so that Ellia and Dvalin were allowed to stay in Kattegat for the raid- until they left for England while Ellia stayed behind. Hvitserk looked towards the largest boat, seeing that the man they called Dvalin took Ellias hand and guided her from the boat. A cough broke his train of thought  
‘’SSsso….’’ King Markus looked to the emptying boat, wringing his hands once more.  
‘’King Harald, I hope you don’t mind my asking but. Where is my daughter?’’ Harald looked to his brother, a small look exchanged between the two as Halfdan chuckled and turned sharply back to Dvalin and Ellia and jogged back on to the boat as the two onlookers shared a hearty laugh. The group on the dock watched as Halfdan stopped to knock on the main cabin door, he waited only to laugh after a minute as a cloaked figure opened and stepped out. The figure rubbed their eyes and face- they were sleeping it seemed, the sleeves of the thick cloak pooling around the elbows and pale skin was revealed. Hvitserk felt his heart throb, she was here.  
‘’Forgive me, I was meant to remind him to wake her up when we got here, the journey has been a bit of a toll on her.’’ Harald explained- Markus shot a small look to the pup prince who was too busy focusing on the woman walking towards them on the walkway.   
She pulled her hood back, Hvitserk couldn’t breathe. Y/N was here, just a pretty as the day she left, prettier even as if she was glowing. A very faint scar ran along her cheek but Markus quickly whispered to Hvitserk ‘’You got lucky boy. You keep your manhood.’’  
He chose to ignore the scar on Y/N’s face as he stepped out to hug his daughter, picking her up and spinning her round, tears welling at the fact she was finally back. After Markus and Y/N pressed their foreheads together the children could no longer take it, some bursting into tears as they all scrambled to hug their beloved Y/N. Y/N and Halfdan braced as half a dozen children collide in to them and hugged the life out of Y/N, Halfdan behind her making sure she and their baby was ok. Y/N gave him a quick smile that told him all he needed to know, she was fine, the baby inside her was fine.   
‘’Alright alright please get off her now young ones!’’ Lagertha laughed as they had to be pried away by Ubbe and his new thrall/woman. Aslaug had liked her enough to consider freeing her for her son.

Y/N smiled and stood, brushing off her still fastened thick cloak as she greeted everybody one by one. Hvitserk could barely breathe as she smiled at him and greeted him. Halfdan right behind her still glaring daggers at the pup prince.  
‘’You look well Y/N’’ He forced himself to say, blanking out the rest of the way as they all made it back to the great hall to start feasting and the talk of the plan to raid. Hvitserk sat by Y/N in the hall, the fire burning as the sky began to darken. Food was passed around as Y/Ns old friends flocked her for information and to tell her how much they missed her. Once the crowd had settled and dispersed Bjorn began to ask of the matches made as per the treaty. Hvitserk noticed that Y/N had not took off her cloak, with the fire and the weather she should be boiling. But it seemed she felt much colder than normal, Hvitserk frowned as that blonde Halfdan gave her a hot stew in a bowl, seeming to read her body language better…   
It made him jealous.   
‘’Well the pairs have worked out for the better, we have 4 couples staying in Vestfold permanently as we gave all 7 a choice, Yura and Kos are staying in Kattegat- he is one of my best horsemen. Dvalin is a fierce fighter and he and Ellia will be staying here with you after they changed their mind about living in Vestfold.’’  
‘’Well I couldn’t just leave my best friend to return without me now could.’’ Ellia laughed lightly as she looked at Bjorn, a light smile gracing his features. At least that left Ivin in Vestfold with his new wife.   
Y/N giggled and took a second to let her soup down on the table.   
‘’Well you didn’t expect me to leave you behind with my niece or nephew in there did you?’’ She pointed to Ellias stomach.  
‘’How did you know Y/N!’’ Dvalin asked gobsmacked, they hadn’t told anyone yet and Ellias stomach showed no babe yet Hvitserk noted.  
‘’Oh please! She claimed to be sea sick on that boat but I have known her all my life, she has never been sick once on a raid! You cannot fool me!’’ Harald laughed loud as Ellia and Dvalin turned a shade of pink, the room toasted their new arrival. Y/N returned to the bowl and devoured the stew with a hunger Hvitserk had never seen.  
‘’Well I am glad Ellia and Dvalin chose to return with our Y/N, we have missed her so much.’’ Aslaug cooed.  
‘’So who was the last to marry?’’ Ivar chirped up, confusion on his face. He heard 7 couples and had only counted 6.  
‘’Well that would be my brother Halfdan, he has chosen to stay here in Kattegat so now he’s your problem Bjorn, he married 2nd of all 7 couples though.’’ Harald spoke with a teasing tone as he took a swig from his horn. Hvitserk visibly relaxed as he now knew that Halfdan was taken. But he was still wary.  
‘’Well congratulations are in order, we have gained some good men in return for our people now in Vestfold.’’ Bjorn toasted with a Skol! 

Halfdan grinned as he stood up to take another bowl of stew, turning he walked over to Y/N and gave it to her. Hvitserk quirked a brow.  
‘’You must be too hot now, can I not persuade you to take that ridiculously thick thing off? I will trade you another bowl hm?’’ Halfdan reasoned to her, Y/N huffed and reluctantly nodded as she stood to face away from the group as she tried wrenched the cloak from her body. Visibly sighing as Halfdan undid the complex loops that held it together.  
‘’You know me so well, i have been trying to get this thing off all morning and i left it on before i slept on that boat.’’ Y/N laughed as she warmed up a bit more to the room. She turned to sit back down and eat her stew- Torvi dropped her cup, all eyes and mouths open wide. Hvitserk felt like he was frozen as Halfdan chucked and rubbed Y/Ns small round belly.   
‘’That is because I am your husband and I know whats best for my girls.’’  
‘’It could be a boy Halfdan, although I do not think this world would survive with 2 of you.’’   
‘’Well we shall see when our little one makes its entrance in to the world.’’  
Markus was shaking, Ubbe coughed back some mead that went the wrong way as Sigurd clamped his hand on Hvitserks arm.  
Y/N smiled and forgot who was the room, head snapping to take in the looks from her friends and family.   
‘’Oh… ummm. I was going to tell you but the stew distracted me aha. Halfdan is my husband and we are expecting in about half a year.’’ She blushed as she slowly sat down with her husband, linking thier hands together. Markus got up and all but ran to his daughter, hugging her so hard she had to remind him she was pregnant. The room burst in to a chorus of congratulations and cheers as Hvitserks eyes connected with Y/Ns. He felt tears prick in his eyes, he understood what he had lost now. The love of his life was sat across from him, her eyes crinkling in a sad way that translated to ‘I’m sorry.’   
He knew this could happen but he didn't want it to. It never crossed his mind that it could.  
The rest of the night was filled with feasting and merriment, yet when Y/N and Halfdan left to retire for the night they didn’t feel Hvitserks gaze.  
He gazed longingly and sadly at his pregnant ex wife. Then his gaze hardened as it drifted to the bastard who took her away.

That night Hvitserk dreamed of a brown wolf pup fighting a large fully grown golden wolf. They had been in an unfamiliar field, forest looping them in a circle as a war raged around them. The prize was a glowing white star, which after a little while of focusing became a white deer, round with child. Hvitserk saw it hide in the forest, seeming to watch the battle from so far away… Hvitserk swiped a paw at the wolf, he had it pinned, as the young pup opened his jaws and lunged for the golden wolves throat-  
The dream faded to black before Hvitserk could see who won…  
He woke covered in sweat, breathing harsh and wild as he knew what was to happen.  
In England he would have to fight Halfdan as Y/N remained behind.   
He would fight for Y/N.  
For her.  
He would fight once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!!! I know I said i would finish my other fics, but i have been super busy and moved house too.  
> The thief who stole her heart will be finished ASAP.  
> But for now enjoy the first part of my new fanfic!!


End file.
